


Confined Behind Closed Doors

by moetekitazo



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal, Biting, Blowjobs, Brief mention of 5 year timeskip but spoiler free, Choking, Claude is aged 18 btw, Finger kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Glove Kink, Hand Kink, Light Angst, M!Byleth - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, handjobs, heavy sexual tension, spoiler free, y'know... cus claude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moetekitazo/pseuds/moetekitazo
Summary: After failing to study for a test, Claude is punished to private remedial tutoring with his professor, Byleth. Though Claude, at first, goes into it thinking not too much of it... His thoughts soon linger into the danger zone, and he just can't help but hope his precious teacher does more hands-on teaching methods.





	Confined Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Intelligent System can't stop me. Claude is bi and has a chaotic sexual energy and I will not stop unless someone actually throttles me. You may take that as a challenge.
> 
> Anyways... Happy Birthday Claude! Just a few days before releasing the game! As you are reading this I'm probably nose deep into the game and locking myself up in my room for several days while ignoring work! I know Claude is 17 at the start of the game and Byleth is speculated to be around 20, but I'm saying Claude is aged 18-19 here. He does have Birthdays in game after all^^
> 
> Anywho... Enjoy! This is my first posted Fire Emblem work. Maybe I'll do more if it's well received HDHGJDFSG

_“S-sensei…”_

With a small groan leaving his lips, Claude bit down on his lower lip and felt himself cast his gaze aside. It was too much for him; it was unbearably _hard,_ and Claude couldn’t take it anymore. There was only so much he could do before his mind began to crumble from the pressure, and he felt his fist tighten up so hard that his fingernails dug into the palm of his hand. 

How much longer could he last…?

Sucking in a deep breath, Claude found himself running a hand through his hair as his eyes blew wide. It was only get more and more _hard_ by the growing seconds, and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He had to do something before Sensei noticed, and if he did… How much trouble would he be in?

He couldn’t let Sensei know about this. His _secret._

_“...Sensei…”_ Claude whispered again, casting his gaze down below him as he attempted to fixate his eyes somewhere other than where his teacher currently was. This time, however, his teacher, Byleth, seemed to notice just how distressed Claude seemed to be, and he wasted no time in sitting up from the desk he was sitting at and strutting his way towards him.

Claude froze where he sat, and a new level of fear and anxiety crept into him. _W-wait!_ His mind began to run wild, and a bright scarlet began to creep across his cheeks. _You can’t come over here! If you do, it’ll all be revealed-!_

Unfortunately-- Or maybe _fortunately,_ Claude couldn’t read his jumbled thoughts. So it was no wonder this teacher finally graced his presence next to Claude, his gaze slightly furrowed as he stood only a few steps away from Claude’s side.

“What is it, Claude?” Byleth spoke in a straight tone, and Claude felt his skin jump at the sound. It was rational and plain, yet Claude couldn’t help but find that so very _sexy._ It only ignited his troubled thoughts all the more, and he knew he was finally reaching his end.

It all got too much for him, in the end.

_“...Sensei.”_ Claude managed to whisper out, his cheeks surely now a red scarlet as he finally met Byleth’s stern gaze. Byleth seemed to furrow his eyebrows, and he took a step closer towards Claude.

“Claude?” Byleth questioned, and he knew he could no longer hide it anymore. Claude had to admit it to him, and whether it ruined his relationship with Byleth as they were strictly student teacher… Well, _whatever._ Claude was ready to throw it out the window at this point. Screw it. 

It was his fault, anyways. Claude only had himself to blame allowing it to get to this point.

Sucking in a deep breath, Claude maintained his gaze with Byleth and finally confessed.

“..I-I didn’t study for the test.”

Silence spread amongst the classroom. So silent that Claude could hear the sound of a pencil dropping from several rows behind him. A cough soon broke through the silence as well, but that did nothing to stop the sudden, tense pressure Claude felt radiating off his teacher. It was so thick, not even one of his arrows nor Byleth’s sword could cut through it. 

A different cough sounded through the classroom, and the awkward aura only seemed to grow thicker as the silence dragged on.

Byleth’s gaze seemed to contort through the several stages of grief as Claude felt his body slump back against the chair, his chin hitting his chest as he felt defeat flow through his mind and body. After all that, Claude couldn’t keep his dirty little secret to himself, and he closed his eyes in embarrassment. He finally admitted it; he didn’t study for the test he had at least a week to study for. A man, who was destined to become the great heir of the House of Riegan, couldn’t do something as simple as study for a simple test. Laughable, really, even Claude had to admit that to himself. If he couldn’t do something as simple as study for a quick test, then was he ready to become leader to such a large, noble empire?

“Claude…” Blyeth raised a hand to his face, pinching the bridge of his nose as he finally spoke. “...You had a little over a _week_ to study for this test.”

“I _knoooow!”_ Claude groaned, feeling his body slump even more in his chair. “I’m sorry, Sensei! I got carried away with my archery training!”

Byleth rolled his eyes, “Well maybe you should have focused more on your studies than notching your _bow.”_

Claude really wish his flirty-perverted mind hadn’t took his teacher’s jab the wrong way, but of course it did. Allowing a new hue of blush to spread across his face, Claude simply sealed his lips and crossed his arms across his chest, his gaze anywhere but on his teacher. Byleth simply sighed, leaning closer towards Claude and snatching the barely touched piece of paper sitting on top of the desk in front of him and quickly skimming over it. A chuckle left Byleth’s lips as his gaze carefully examined it, and Claude could feel his body melting into the seat from embarrassment.

“Well,” A small smirk arose onto Byleth’s lips, “I can most certainly tell you didn’t study at all.”

“Please don’t rub the salt into the wound, Sensei…” Claude groaned, and Byleth simply ignored him.

“Oh I won’t, but that doesn’t give you a pass on me scolding you.” Byleth sighed, his gaze returning to Claude before he continued. “If it were something simple like a quiz, I would have honestly given you an extra day to study. But since this was a _test…_ I’m sorry, Claude. But I need to give suitable punishment for this.”

_If only the punishment were pleasurable…_ Claude thought in his mind in order to lessen the tension he felt, but nevertheless he knew Byleth was right. Whatever it was, he just hoped it wasn’t a bad as his anxiety thought it was going to be. Keeping his mouth shut, Claude finally looked up in order to meet Byleth’s gaze and his teacher simply leaned against his desk, his other hand holding the paper.

“Looking through this, it really does look like you didn’t study _at all.”_ Byleth’s gaze skimmed the paper once more, “So because of that… The only thing I can think of is for you to do _private_ remedial tutoring with me during the night hours. It will only be for around two hours at the most, and it won’t cut into any sleeping time or anything as I’m already in charge of your studies outside of class.”

Claude openly listened to Byleth speak about his punishment, but he couldn’t help but find himself zone out in shock as he realized what his teacher had said. _Private_ tutoring? The mere thought of that sort of excited Claude, and it most definitely felt wrong to be thinking about his teacher in that sort of context. Sure, he was a flirt, and he couldn’t help from time to time and let a flirt subtly slip out in front of his teacher…

But private tutoring… Claude for sure has read and heard a few perverted fantasies to do with that. He quickly mentally slapped himself for letting his silly thoughts get too far and bit down on his lower lip, once again casting his gaze onto the now blank table and listening to Byleth talk once more.

“We’ll talk it out after class, Claude.” Byleth concluded, finally leaning off the desk and walking back towards his desk. “Just sit tight for the remainder of class time and think about your _actions.”_

“Yes, Sensei.” Claude sighed, lowly muttering under his breath as he carefully watched Byleth return to his desk and continue on with some work. Though he told himself to cast his silly thoughts aside, Claude couldn’t help but allow his thoughts on their private tutoring already spin out of control. It was nothing but simply extra long painful lessons, Claude knew that… But in the back of his mind, he couldn’t help but fantasize some sort of alternate reality where something rather _heated_ happens to take place.

_What the hell am I thinking about?_ Claude sighed, placing his arms onto the table and placing his now beyond red face in between them. _He’s my teacher, for crying out loud! What the hell is wrong with me today?!_

For the remainder of class, Claude simply attempted to calm his rather erotic thoughts in favor of thinking about how much work he had just simply dug himself into.

* * *

After a painfully long conversation with Byleth about his remedial tutoring, Claude finally left the classroom and allowed a loud sigh to escape his lips, finally free of the grasp of Byleth… _For now._

He found himself walking outside the grand halls of the academy, the fresh cool air instantly lifting his mood and clearing his clouded thoughts as a small smirk tugged at the corners of his lips. Oh how Claude loved how nature instantly perked up his mood, and the weather was just perfect; a few clouds here and there and though the sun was out the weather wasn’t too hot. It was currently spring, summer just around the corner, and the flowers and trees bursted with color as a gentle breeze swayed through the academy. Claude’s cloak swayed in the wind, accompanied by the little tuft of braided hair on the right side of his face, and he found himself taking a deep breath of fresh air, closing his eyes as he exhaled.

Claude soon found himself walking to the stables on the academy ground, an all too familiar set of pink hair tied into pigtails coming into his view as he approached the opening of the stables. She was stationed by one of the many horses and was gently brushing its main, a soft smile on her lips as he stood on her tippy-toes happily humming away. Claude couldn’t help but allow an amused smile of his own to tug at his own lips as he approached her, carefully calling out to her in order to make sure not to startle her.

“Hey, Hilda!” Claude finally approached her, “I survived the test!”

Hilda turned her head, meeting Claude’s gaze for a brief moment before rolling her eyes. Her eyes returned to the horse in front of her, and the smile on her lips stayed present as her hand once again began to brush the horses mane.

“You didn’t survive, Claude.” Hilda spoke, her tone carefree as ever. “I already heard it from Lorenz, you’re gonna have extra tutoring with Byleth because you didn’t study.”

Claude sighed, “Fine, fine. You caught me red handed.” He crossed his arms across his chest as he leaned against one of the nearby wooden pillars, “I may have _forgotten_ to study for the test and Byleth found out, but no worries! Just a bit of extra lessons during the night.”

“During the _night,_ huh?” Hilda’s tone was anything but innocent, and when she met Claude’s gaze once more… Claude could easily sense the devilish intent behind them. “Oh how _exciting!_ You certainly must be looking forward to that _private_ one on one tutoring from your precious teacher!”

“Now, now Hilda…” Claude groaned, shooting her a stern gaze. “Don’t go spouting that nonsense around the school with that open mouth of yours. You know how fast rumors can spread just from a bit of joking.”

“I know, Claude. I’m just messing with you.” Hilda sighed, and she continued to talk as he stroked the horse’s mane with the brush in hand. “But I know the type of man you are, Claude. I know you’re thinking of some silly, dirty fantasies now that you’re going to get private tutoring with Byleth, right?”

Claude averted his gaze towards the ground, his cheeks reddening slightly. “Well… I’m not going to _deny it.”_

“No shame in admitting it, Claude. We all have some perverted sexual fantasies.” Hilda spoke with a carefree tone, and her gaze met Claude’s as she continued to speak. “We’re young adults, and we have raging hormones that sometimes can’t be quenched! So let them run wild, Claude! Let them run wild and imagine yourself being _manhandled_ by your teacher!”

“Just announce that to the whole school why don’t you…” Claude muttered under his breath, not exactly happy with Hilda’s boisterous tone. “But as much as I would love to just let my fantasies run wild, it would probably be better to suppress them as having _those_ type of thoughts during the private tutoring may… Prove troublesome.”

“Still, there’s no harm in those thoughts.” Hilda continued, finally pulling away from the horse and setting the brush aside. “Just as long as they don’t spiral out of control, you should be fine! You’re a strong man, Claude. You have a strong willpower and I know that you can pull through!”

“You flatter me, Hilda.” Claude allowed a soft smile to grace his lips, and a soft chuckle left his lips. “Whatever, I just have to get through the next week of tutoring somehow. I’m sure I’ll survive somehow.”

“A week?” Hilda raised an eyebrow, her pink eyes lighting up in curiosity. “As in for seven days you’re going to be confined in a room at night with _Byleth?”_

“Yeah, when you put it that way it sounds like a slow and painful death.” Claude deadpanned, the realization only just settling in that it was going to indeed be a very long and… Well, _hard_ week. “Maybe I should start thinking of excuses so I can wiggle my sorry ass out of this.”

Hilda rolled her eyes, “How about start studying for once instead of grasping your _bow.”_

Just as Claude was about to make a snide comment back at Hilda in retaliation, he couldn’t help but allow his gaze to cast off into the distance and found himself looking at the man whom he was just talking about; Byleth. He was walking by his father’s side, Jeralt, and the two were walking through the courtyard while seemingly talking about something. Claude didn’t really pay too much attention to Jeralt, and instead he fixed his gaze on his teacher, watching his cloak sway gently in the breeze for a brief moment before his eyes traveled to his face. 

Though the large majority of the time Byleth had a plain as ever facial expression, Claude soon began to notice his deep blue eyes were the ones that did all the talking. He began to notice it during their teaching sessions, inside and outside the classroom, and Claude had lost how many times he found himself drowning in his intense gaze. It was one that could read almost everything, and there was no way Claude could ever hide a secret, whether it be innocent or not, if that careful eye was ever watching him. Even so, Claude couldn’t help but imagine that watchful gaze watch his every move, carefully observing his actions with specific intent, unraveling his body and mind and revealing all the thoughts Claude had in mind about his teacher.

The first time Claude saw Byleth’s eyes in the heat of battle was certainly a moment to never forget, and he often at times found himself tossing and turning in bed at the mere thought of the sight. Though his eyes were a dark blue, in the midst of a battle they were ignited fire that sent a shiver down Claude’s spine. Why was he so infatuated with Byleth’s eyes? It often sent Claude in a fit of heated confusion, and he ended up the majority of the time getting out of bed in order to splash cold water on his face. The other times… Well, he rather would keep them _private._

Claude didn’t mind the gaze of others at all. In fact, he enjoyed when he was the center of attention he thrived off it. But Byleth’s attentive eyes was certain one Claude just couldn’t get used to no matter how hard he tried.

Once again, Claude found himself staring into Byleth’s eyes in quiet awe, all while Hilda was rambling on about how Claude should focus on his studies more.

“Don’t get me wrong, Claude. You’re skills with the bow are not one to be reckoned with, but you also need to keep up with your other studies!” Hilda continued to prattle on, Claude only paying little attention to her words. “You’re the heir to the throne, so you have to keep up with those expectations and-- _You’re not even listening to me, idiot!”_

Suddenly, Claude felt a heavy blow to the top of his head and he flinched, a yelp escaping his lips. He lowered his head with shame and rubbed the now sore area of his head with a hand, Hilda pouting while crossing her arms across her chest. Claude let out a sigh, suddenly growing weary from his thoughts as he snapped back into reality.

“...Sorry, just have a lot on my mind.” Claude painfully admitted, rubbing his head a bit more before standing up and sending an apologetic look towards Hilda. “Anyways, I must be heading off so I can rest up for the private lesson. We’ve arranged them after dinner, so…”

Claude trailed off, his words suddenly stopping as once again concern flashed through his mind. He could do this, right? With his thoughts spiraling out of control like this? The more he thought about it, the more Claude began to firmly believe he was well and truly going to break his composure at this rate. He hadn’t even started the private tutoring sessions, and yet he could already feel Byleth’s careful gaze reading every thought and action of his. His body visibly shuddered from the thought, and Claude was pretty sure it was from _excitement._ Not disgust.

As once again Claude’s gaze traveled off to this distance, he felt a hand suddenly reach up to his shoulder and give it a gentle pat. He turned to find Hilda with a carefree smile on her lips, and she let out a soft laugh presumably from the distressed expression on Claude’s face.

“Cheer up, Claude. You can do it!” Hilda patted his shoulder one last time, “It’s only seven days, right? It’ll be over in no time!”

“I… Appreciate your optimism, Hilda.” Claude let out a semi relieved sigh, and a hint of a smile appeared on his troubled expression. “I’ll manage some way or another, but put faith in my sanity.”

Hilda chuckled, “I’ll say a prayer for you during dinner for the next week.”

Claude couldn’t help but allow a soft laugh to leave his own lips, feeling a bit of anxiety weigh off his chest.

“...Several prayers would be quite nice.”

* * *

“No, Claude… That isn’t the right answer.”

Claude groaned, throwing his head back. “What do you mean that isn’t the right answer?!”

“Look,” Byleth pointed to something in one of the many textbooks sprawled across his desk, “Pay more attention to the text. Though some of the answers aren’t as obvious as the others, sometimes it just requires looking over it a few extra times. Read this page and try again.”

Grumbling under his breath, Claude pulled the textbook closer to his body and began to examine the text closely once more, trying his best to ignore Byleth’s cautious eyes. He was sure he wasn’t even an hour into the first study session and he was already beginning to grow weary of what was to come. Not because of his thoughts, but… _Byleth was dangerously close to him. Way to close for Claude’s comfort._

The remedial tutoring took place in Byleth’s office, which was quite a small room which contained a few bookshelves, a desk where they were currently sat at, and a singular window behind them which was slightly open, allowing the cold night are too cool the room down. Claude was thankful for that window for many reasons; not only it was cooling him down from his heated thoughts, but if his body started to do anything _unnatural_ around Byleth, at least he could jump out the window and end it all in a flash.

Nevertheless, despite Claude’s nervousness, the tutoring session went on. He may have looked a bit startled when Byleth pulled up a chair right next to him, Claude sometimes feeling his hand linger over his at times which sent his heart racing, but so far the session was going rather swell. Claude’s thoughts weren’t too bad due to his full stomach, and if they happened to start swelling… He kicked himself under the table. Hopefully Byleth wouldn’t notice the amount of times he’s kicked himself already.

With his eyes carefully reading the text once more, soon Claude heard an audible sigh come from his side, and he looked up to see Byleth slowly standing up from his chair.

“Perhaps a break is in hand for a few minutes,” Byleth spoke gently, picking up one of the closed textbooks on the table and beginning to walk to one of the many bookshelves. “Don’t want to be stressing you out too much.”

Claude let out a sigh of his own, leading back in his chair and closing his eyes. “Sorry, Sensei. My minds a bit foggy today…”

“No need to apologize, Claude.” Byleth shook his head, placing the text book back onto the shelf before walking towards the window. “I wouldn’t consider this a punishment, so just think of it as extra help if that’s what’s on your mind.”

“It’s… Not exactly that, but I appreciate your words of honesty and encouragement.” Claude turned to face Byleth for a brief moment, flashing him a genuine smile before turning his gaze back towards the open textbook. “It’s just that my art lies within battle and chivalry, not textbooks and knowledge.”

“You didn’t hear this from me,” Byleth glanced towards Claude with a careful gaze before returning it to outside the window, “But if I wasn’t under order to do my teachings in a specific way, I would cast aside the textbooks and such for more favorable practices. I understand how you feel, Claude. But let’s make both of our lives easier and get through this as fast as possible.”

“Wouldn’t the easy way out be to ignore the rest of the remedial classes and get on with our lives?” Claude teased Byleth, and he simply sighed in response before closing the window, turning his body back towards him.

“I don’t want you failing, so no. I have a duty as your teacher to not only make sure you’re safe and battle ready, but full of knowledge in order to grasp the necessities of battle.” Byleth sat back down in his seat, “Like I said before, I’m here to help you. And I will do everything in my power to make sure my dear students pass their studies with flying colors. That includes you, Claude.”

Even though Byleth’s comment wasn’t entirely directed towards him, he couldn’t help but allow his head to skip a beat as his teacher’s words reverberated through his mind. He hadn’t taken Byleth’s feelings into account, his teacher always was tight-lipped when he wasn’t teaching and it wasn’t like Claude could read his facial expressions the large majority of the time. But hearing from Byleth’s own mouth that he cared not only about his students, but more specifically Claude himself, he couldn’t help but allow the smallest of secret smiles to tug at the corners of his lips, his heart happily fluttering away against his chest. Byleth’s simple comment shouldn’t have made him feel like he was up in the heavens, but Claude was a bit of an idiot and it made him far too happy, knowing Byleth’s feelings after all.

Maybe there was something wrong with his mind at this point, but Claude wasn’t going to question it right now. Let it be infatuated by his teacher, he didn’t really care anymore. More than ever, Claude was now looking forward to the rest of the week instead of dreading what was to come.

Alone time with his precious teacher… Claude couldn’t get any more excited. Especially if small intimate conversations of care like that were to spark more often.

“Well, I think it’s time to return to the work at hand, Sensei!” Claude stretched his arms up in the air for a brief moment, a new wave of excitement flowing through his veins. “Of course, I’m going to need your guidance… So please teach me, Sensei!”

Byleth seemed a bit taken aback from Claude’s sudden shift in attitude, however a small smile graced his lips after a brief moment of silence. A chuckle left his lips and he scooched his chair closer towards Claude to his delight.

“Of course, Claude.” Byleth picked up where they last left off, his finger pointing back towards the words in the textbook. “Now as you can see here, magical tombs can do significant damage to certain units…”

The rest of the study session went on without any troubles. Claude’s mind no longer was plagued with any lustful thoughts and he was able to focus on the work at hand, much to the delight of his throbbing shins from the first hour. Being able to focus on his studies allowed time to pass through in a swift manner, and soon enough the both of them lost track of time. As the two talked about answers and even dabbled on some battle tactics, they didn’t realize just how late it was into the night. In the end, it was Claude who realized just how late it was when he happened to look outside the window, noticing just how high the night moon was up in the starry sky.

“O-oh!” Claude let out a slight gasp, becoming quite embarrassed at the realization just how late it was. “I’m so sorry, Sensei! I must have lost track of time and it’s dead near the middle of the night.”

“No need to apologize, Claude. I myself got carried away.” A small chuckle left Byleth’s lips, and he sat up in his chair and stretched his arms out in front of his body. “Why don’t we clean up the desk and call it a night?”

“Of course!” Claude stood up from his chair, turning to face Byleth with a generous smile on his lips. “Here, let me help y-”

Before Claude could finish his sentence, however, he suddenly felt both his heart, mind, and body pause at the sight his gaze happened to lock onto. The textbook Claude was holding in one hand dropped back onto the table with a loud thump, and his mouth was agape with shock clearly present on his face. To top it all off, Claude’s cheeks instantly grew red at the sight before him, and more than ever his heart began to pound painfully hard against his chest, and not to mention the heat that slowly crept through his body.

In front of him, Byleth sat in his chair, his hand brought up to his face as he made eye contact with Claude. He slowly brought his gloved finger towards his mouth and gently nibbled at the tip of the glove, slowly at a tantalizing pace pulling his hand away from his face as the glove remained in his mouth. Maybe time was going slow due to the fact Claude was just taking the breathtaking sight in, but it felt like a whole minute had passed before Byleth’s hand was completely removed from the glove, his pale hand lit up by the several candles placed around the office. With the glove still in his mouth, Byleth stared up at Claude with a gaze he couldn’t exactly describe, but one thing was for sure.

There was an intense dark fire in those blue eyes Claude had never seen before, and it sent an excited shiver down his spine.

“What is it, _Claude?”_ Byleth’s tone suddenly cut off Claude’s heated thoughts, and he jumped from the sound of his voice. “Feeling a little… _Choked up_ there?”

Claude had no idea how to even react; it was like his wildest sexual fantasy had just came to life. Wait, _no--_ Even his own sexual desires weren’t this detailed. Since when the hell did he have a glove kink? When were gloves sexy enough to send Claude in a fit of heat? With the scene replaying over and over in his mind and Byleth’s careful gaze remaining on him, Claude simply let out a choked gasp and quickly turned his body away, running towards the door and shoving it open.

He didn’t even bother looking back. Claude knew if he took one last look at Byleth’s sexy, smug smirk, he would be wanting more than him to _choke_ him. He may have subtly flirted at Byleth before on several occasions, even going as far to say he could wrap his hands around his neck on one occasion, but he had no idea Byleth would ever take them seriously. The choice of words Byleth used… He was definitely alluding to the time Claude jokingly said he could choke him, and Claude didn’t know whether to laugh or cry.

“I-I…” Claude raced down the hallway, his face beet red as he attempted to cover it with a shaking hand. “O-oh gods, _oh gods…!”_

Just as Claude thought he would be able to survive the next six days of private tutoring… It instantly came crashing down on him. He had no idea what was running through Byleth’s mind, his teacher’s mind… But his actions seemed to speak louder than words, for once.

Claude finally came to the conclusion that he probably wouldn’t last another day in tutoring before his mind got the best of him as he attempted to fall asleep that night.

* * *

As morning came, Claude didn’t get a wink of sleep that night. His mind was too fogged with heated thoughts about his teacher and he simply couldn’t calm down at all. In the end, he gave up and decided to toss and turn in his bed, and he barely had the willpower to touch his food during breakfast.

“You certainly look like you’ve seen better days…” The prince of The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and fellow classmate, Dimitri, stared at him from across the dining table and chuckled. “Saw a ghost or something?”

Claude sighed, stabbing his food lazily with a spoon. “I sure wished that was my only problem…”

The rest of breakfast went along swimmingly well as other gathered around the table, Claude not paying too much attention to them as they happily chatted away. Soon enough, the bells chimed through the academy and signaled the start of the new school day, everyone gathering their belongings and began to make their way to their designated studies. 

Claude didn’t have to see Byleth yet until later in the day, a little after noon to be exact. He was thankful as he currently didn’t have any willpower to even directly look into his eyes, and his thoughts certainly haven’t calmed down in the least. If anything, they only seemed to grow gradually worse through the day, and surprisingly Manuela’s agonizing lecture about faith didn’t seem to bash those thoughts out of his mind.

After a brief lunch break, Claude and his fellow Golden Deer classmates walked outside to one of the many training grounds in order to meet up with Byleth. As all his friends seemed to be rather excited for the class, Claude couldn't help but feel a bottomless pit of dread open up in his stomach every time he took a step closer to the training grounds. Nevertheless, he trudged on and he soon came face to face with Byleth with the rest of his class, quickly starting the class.

“Today we will be practicing on targets!” Byleth announced, holding his own bow in hand as he explained the proceedings. “Just focus on what I told you to improve on and we will work from there!”

As soon as Byleth gave out a few more safety precautions, the class got to work, Claude somehow managing to find the willpower to pick up his own bow and shoot at his own target. Though Golden Deer were well known for their skill in archery, it didn’t hurt to hone up their skills from time to time. At least that’s what Byleth said, anyways. Taking a deep breath and trying his best to focus on the target several feet in front of him, Claude was too spaced out to notice the sound of footsteps approaching behind him.

“Your posture is off, Claude.”

Feeling a shiver go down his spine, Claude let out a yelp not at the sound of Byleth’s tone suddenly cutting off his concentration, but at the sudden feeling of hands grasping around his waist. As he looked down, Claude saw the sight he dreaded to look upon again; the gloves Byleth had ever so teased him with the night before. He felt his heart skip a very obvious beat and all that came from his mouth was a stammer of ineligible words, Byleth seeming quite amused by his reaction.

“No need to get your tongue in a twist.” Byleth chuckled, one hand moving up Claude’s back in order to straighten his posture. “Just keep your back straight and make sure your arms are angled correctly…” His hand now moved along Claude’s arm, straightening it out. “...There we go, _much better.”_

The heavy tension that filled the air at Byleth slowly guided Claude’s body was almost suffocating, and Claude couldn’t help but let out a soft sigh at the feeling of Byleth’s gloved fingers slowly make their way along his back and arm. Could Byleth see or tell the way he shook every time his fingertips grazed along his clothes? Claude didn’t need to ask him, because when he turned around in order to get a proper look at his teacher… 

He was suddenly met with that intense dark fire in his eyes that he couldn’t get out of his mind the night before.

_“S-sensei…”_ Claude stammered out, Byleth smirking slightly before finally removing his hands from Claude’s body and placing them behind his own back.

“Much better, now practice more.” Byleth spoke with a plane tone, but Claude could still see the lingering heat in his dark blue orbs. “But, of course… We can practice more later. _Alone.”_

Before Claude could stammer out a reply, he heard one of his fellow classmates call out to Byleth, and without another glance towards Claude he walked in the direction of the other student. All Claude could do was watch Byleth’s figure in the distance and attempt to wrap his thoughts around what had just happened, softly sighing as he felt his heart hammer against his chest.

“What the hell is wrong with me…?” Claude timidly grabbed an arrow from his quiver, notching it with shaking hands. “This was supposed to be a joke. A damn silly _fantasy.”_

Practice went by with ease after his little incident with Byleth, and soon enough Claude found himself in the dining hall surrounded by his own house and the two others. Dinner time was much like breakfast; full of chatter and life, something Claude would normally bask in with ease. However, due to his much troubled thoughts, he found himself once more stabbing his food with his fork, unable to chew it down and instead moping away in his concerns. 

“Uh…” Lorenz, a fellow Golden Deer classmates, tapped on Claude’s shoulder. “You doing alright, Claude?”

“O-oh!” Claude broke out of his trance, tensing up from Lorenz’s gentle touch and slamming his fork down onto the table. “Just fine! Everything is fine! _A-okay!”_

“It sure doesn’t sound like it…” Marainne, another fellow Golden Deer classmate, stated in a tired tone. Claude attempted to roll his eyes in order to hide his embarrassment, a forced laugh escaping his lips.

“Sorry, sorry! I just didn’t get a lot of sleep last night, that’s all!”

“You seem too cheery for a man that didn’t get a wink of sleep last night.” This time it was Dimitri that spoke, his careful blue gaze on Claude. “I know you’re Claude and all, but… Something seems a little _off.”_

The smile washed from Claude’s lips, his heart sinking. _Ah shit. Of course he knows something is up._

“No… Nothing is wrong.” Claude attempted to explain to the group of people sitting around him, sighing while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “Just a little tired from the first night of tutoring, that’s all.”

“I forgot you had a week of tutoring.” Lorenz hummed, putting a piece of his food in his mouth and chewing for a brief moment before continuing. “Did you go over time last night or something?”

Claude nodded, “Y-yeah…” His mind trailed off, and he could see Byleth’s glove in the back of his mind. _“...Yeah. Over time.”_

His classmates didn’t question him anymore on the matter and seemed to believe him for the time being. Breathing a sigh of relief, Claude simply excused himself from the table and tidied his area up before heading towards Byleth’s office.

As he walked down the many hallways leading up to his office, Claude couldn’t help but feel his heart beginning to race the closer he got to it. His mind kept going back to the night prior and what happened during archery practice earlier in the day, and more than anything Claude felt confused. Why was Byleth acting this way? Surely he mistook his own flirtatious jokes, or perhaps he’s doing it in return in order to tease Claude… That’s the two options Claude firmly wanted to believe as he felt his heart hammer against his chest, his cheeks stained a bright red as he saw Byleth’s door to his office approach.

_This is what you get for jokingly saying you want to be strangled, Claude._ Claude simply told himself. _Think about what you’re saying before you be a flirtatious dumb ass._

He paused for a brief moment, his hand hovering over the door handle before he let out a frustrated sigh. Claude knocked on the door quickly and opened the door, shutting it behind him and attempting to clear his thoughts out as much as he could. 

“Oh,” Byleth seemed to be working on a few papers, looking up from them suddenly and seeming a bit startled. “You’re a bit early, Claude. You do realize that you still have around half an hour before our tutoring time starts, right?”

Claude simply sighed, making his was over to the spare chair and promptly sitting down in it with a thud. “I didn’t eat much dinner, so I decided to come early. Why don’t we get some extra studying done instead with the extra time?”

Byleth seemed a bit taken aback, but he soon let out a sigh of his own and closed a notebook he seemed to be writing in. Placing the papers on top of one another on the notebook, Byleth soon shoved them aside and stood up from his chair, beginning to grab various textbooks from his bookshelf in preparation for the next few hours.

“I suppose so,” Byleth spoke in his normal straight to the point tone, “We’ll continue where we left off yesterday.”

Claude nodded, “Of course.”

The two talked as if the heavy tension in the air did not reside.

* * *

The two hours passed peacefully much to Claude’s surprise. No heated nor particular events sparked from their two hour tutoring session and he couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief once their time was up. Yawning and stretching his arms up in the air, Claude slumped in his chair and watched Byleth slowly stand up from his chair, gathering the textbooks spread across the table and carrying them in his hand.

“Oh, allow me--” Claude offered a hand, however Byleth shook it away and grabbed the last of them before Claude could grab one.

“It’s alright,” Byleth made sure they were secure in his grip and sent Claude a small smile, “You worked hard today, so take a moment to clear your mind. I’ll clean up.”

Though he felt bad about Byleth doing all the dirty work as he was the one inconveniencing him, Claude simply did what he was told and sat back. He crossed his arms around his chest and closed his eyes as Byleth began to place the various textbooks back in their designated spots. Claude couldn’t help but after a few moments of closing his eyes watch the whole process unfold, a small smile on his lips as he watched his teacher go on his tiptoes to reach some of the spots. In all honesty, there was a part of Claude that wanted to stand up and help him, to see if he was strong enough to lift his teacher off his feet so he could reach the bookshelves properly. 

_What the hell are you thinking about?_ Claude shook his head, a soft sigh leaving his lips as his face began to heat up. _You go the whole two hours without any thoughts and now this? What are you, some Byleth fangirl?_

Still… It wouldn’t hurt to see if Claude _could_ pick Byleth up.

Just as he saw Byleth struggling to reach the top of the bookshelf for the last textbook he held in his hand, Claude promptly stood up and walked towards Byleth. He seemed to be too occupied with trying to reach the top shelf to notice the fact that Claude was carefully approaching him, and without warning Claude placed his hands on each side of Byleth’s hips.

_“W-wha-?!”_ Byleth let out a startled yelp, and he quickly turned his head around and shot Claude a confused glare. “What the hell do you think you’re doing, Claude?!”

Claude grinned, his heart skipping a beat as he began to notice the red creeping across his teacher’s cheeks.

“Oh, _you know.”_ Claude teased, tightening his grasp around Byleth’s waist. _“Getting back at what you did earlier today.”_

_“Y-you-!”_ Byleth attempted to hit Claude with the textbook he held in his hands, however just as he was about to turn his body, Claude quickly lifted him off the ground. He couldn’t help but find his teacher’s reaction all the more amusing as he realized his feet were no longer touching the ground. Byleth even kicked around a little bit before letting out a frustrated sigh, pouting slightly as he finally reached up to the top of the bookshelf and placed the textbook back where it belonged. Claude let out a small cheer, a laugh escaping his lips as he continued to hold up his teacher like a prized possession.

“You did it, Sensei!” Claude exclaimed, and Byleth only seemed to grow more embarrassed by the second.

“P-put me down!” Byleth once again thrashed in Claude’s grasp. “I could have done it myself, you know!”

Claude laughed, “Where’s the fun in that?!”

“Putting books away isn’t supposed to be _fun-!”_

Before Claude could retort in any way, he suddenly lost his footing and felt his body tumble down onto the ground. He hated to admit it, but Byleth was quite heavy-- It was probably due to the fact he was still wearing his armor and cloak, heavily wearing down on Claude’s own muscles. Before he could properly react, Claude let out a yelp in surprise and felt Byleth tumble down with him, his back soon meeting with the hard floor in a quite painful fall. Groaning, Claude close his eyes and hissed at the pain for a brief moment before opening his eyes once more, suddenly alert and aware that Byleth had tumbled down with him.

“S-sensei!” Claude let out a gasp, his tone full of concern. “I’m so sorry, I lost my footing! Are you o--”

Just as Claude’s gaze finally met Byleth’s, a sharply shut up his words and instead allowed, on accident, a shocked gasp to leave his lips. Now that he had assessed the situation and was aware of what happened… 

_Claude’s body began to react on its own._

Byleth was completely fine and unharmed from what could tell, however he couldn’t breathe a sigh of relief at all. On top of his body was Byleth, his face a hint of red as he laid on top of Claude’s body grasping at his clothes. His eyes met Claude’s as soon as he frantically began to search around in order to see if his teacher was okay, and the strange aura that Claude had been feeling all day suddenly grew much heavier than before, a soft pant leaving his lips as he licked his lips nervously.

Claude had _never_ been this close to Byleth’s face. His teacher was only a few inches away from his own, and he could feel his hot breath against his cheek which only excited him all the more. With Byleth’s body pressed hard against his own, Claude could easily feel his body heart through his armor surprisingly enough, and it was more than enough to send both his mind and body spiraling down the hole of arousal. Now more than ever, Claude found his gaze bouncing back and forth between his teachers deep blue eyes and his delicate lips… When did his teacher’s lips look so _delectable?_

The mere thought of feeling his own lips against Byleth’s was the final nail to the coffin, and Claude could no longer deny it.

He was _incredibly_ turned on by his teacher.

_“S-sensei…”_ Claude finally managed to stammer out, though he had no idea what to say. There was no way in hell he _couldn’t_ feel Claude’s now straining erection though his clothes; he was laying _right_ on top of it. Feeling suddenly embarrassed, Claude quickly averted his gaze, though he could easily still feel Byleth’s orbs burning a hole through his body. What the hell was he supposed to say? _Oh, sorry. You being on top of my body is incredibly hot. Please choke me, Sensei. I mean it, by all means please put your hands around my neck._

Biting down on his lower lip, Claude suddenly heard a low chuckle and forced his gaze back towards Byleth. He let out a gasp once he saw the _hungry_ smirk his teacher had on his lips, and Claude felt a shiver of anticipation run down his spine.

“I can see now where the _fun_ is in putting books away.” Byleth purred, and Claude nearly choked. “I wouldn’t mind being picked up by you again if it ends up like this _every time.”_

“M-maybe.” Claude managed to finally form some coherent words, laughing nervously. “What? Do you like being on top of me like this?”

“Hm…” Byleth pretended to be in deep though for a moment before sitting up a bit, straddling his hips around Claude. “I do admit… It is quite _arousing.”_

Just as Claude was about to joke in retort, he suddenly felt Byleth grind down against his hips hard, invoking a loud moan from his lips. Claude immediately slapped a hand against his mouth from the sudden, foreign sound escaping from his lips, his face becoming red with embarrassment as Byleth seemed to savor the moment. He licked his lips and stared down at Claude for a short moment before grinding his hips down hard once again, Claude managing to block the sound of his moan.

“Hey, now…” Byleth teased, reaching down to Claude’s hand and snatching it from his mouth. “Who said that you could cover up your pretty little moans?”

_“S-sensei-!”_ Claude attempted to pull his other hand towards his mouth, however Byleth simply used his other hand to hold it down, both of his arms now pinned to the sides of his body. Byleth let out a chuckle, leaning in closer towards Claude’s face while letting out a hot sigh.

“Look at the mess you’ve gotten yourself into, Claude…” Byleth let out another hot sigh, and Claude whimpered from both the sound and feeling of his hot breath touching his cheek. “All because you wanted to get your revenge on me for earlier too, hm?”

Claude managed to catch his breath, a heated smirk of his own managing to tug at the corners of his lips. “Of course, _Sensei._ But wasn’t it you that said we could practice more later? _Alone?”_

In order to get his point across more, it was Claude this time who grinded his hips against Byleth’s, feeling his hardening erection rub against Byleth’s ass with a satisfied gasp. Byleth arched his back slightly from the action, a grunt of pleasure slipping past his lips and his eyes igniting with the heat Claude ever so wanted to see again.

Claude felt as if he was being hunted by Byleth. And so be it. It was so very _hot._

“You’re such a good student, Claude…” Byleth purred, slowly letting go of Claude’s hands. “Always listening to me and remembering _everything_ I say. What a g _ood boy…”_

“Have to be the _best student_ for my beloved _Sensei.”_ Claude matched his tone to Byleth’s, biting down on his bottom lip for a brief moment before continuing. “I would… Seriously do _anything_ just to make sure I was your favourite student, y’know…?”

“Oh?” Byleth’s tone teased, and he lifted an eyebrow. “Anything?”

Claude nodded, tilting his head back slightly and allowing a hot sigh to leave his lips.

_“Anything.”_

Claude’s words seemed to trigger something in Byleth; he could see it in his eyes. He could hear his teacher’s breath hitch slightly at his words and the dark lust in his eyes only burned more, and Claude couldn’t help but allow himself to be eaten up by those flames. And knowing that he was quite possibly the only one to ever see his beloved teacher like this… Claude had to admit it, it was nearly _orgasmic._

“Hm… _Anything,_ my dear student says.” One of Byleth’s fingers tapped against his chin in thought before he lowered it gradually, “Does he really mean it though?”

Suddenly, Claude felt something wrap around his throat, The presence of fingers on the sides of his neck were burning to the touch and Claude felt his breath stop in his tracks, his eyes blown wide with lust-filled shock as the realization began to settle in. Byleth had placed his hands around Claude’s throat and had an amused smirk on his lips, and he kept his gaze locked with Claude’s as he slowly licked his lips and raised an eyebrow down at Claude.

“Y’know, I’ve always wanted to do this…” Byleth spoke in a low whisper, “Ever since you joked about me wrapping my hands around your neck, I’ve always wanted to feel what that was like. _To choke you.”_

Feeling a soft gasp escape his lips, Claude only had a little bit of time to prepare himself before he began to feel Byleth’s hands slowly but surely tighten around his neck. Feeling his fingers press carefully onto his neck, Claude let out a strangled moan and wriggled slightly under his teacher’s force, his hands clawing at the ground from the sensation. It was a bit uncomfortable at first, Claude had never felt the sensation of _anyone's_ hands around his throat despite him joking on several occasions he wished to be choked. However, Byleth soon began to once again move his hips, grinding down onto Claude’s clothed erection which sent shockwaves of pleasure down his body.

With his air supply being reduced to a near minimum and the pleasure slowly but surely coursing through his veins, Claude felt like he was in _ecstasy._ The pleasure mixed with the struggle of breathing was a sensation he never thought he would feel, and he let out a choked whimper as he fell at the mercy of Byleth. Sharp grunts of pleasure left Byleth’s lips as he continued to grind slowly against Claude’s hips, and it was only then he realized that his teacher was sporting an erection of his own. The mere feeling of his teacher’s clothed cock grinding against his was almost too much, and Claude somehow managed to let out a moan despite his airway being nearly sealed.

“S-so good for me…” Byleth moaned between gasps, his eyes fogged with lust. “What a _good_ student you are, C-Claude.”

All Claude could do was nod slightly as his throat was constricted, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as the pleasure continued to course through his entire being. Even though his teacher was only rutting against his clothed cock, Claude knew he was nearing his limit despite the fun seemingly just beginning. Everything was adding up to heighten the pleasure, Claude unable to grasp them entirely due to his mind being restricted from oxygen and toyed with pleasure. 

Nevertheless… His teacher was _really_ doing this to him. Byleth was really grinding against Claude and choking him all while feeling good at the same time. It was all Claude could have asked for, and another choked moan left his lips as he felt Byleth suddenly loosen his grasp around his neck. With his airflow now unrestrained, Claude gasped and let out a few coughs as he regained his breath, soft moans beginning to mix in with his pants.

_“S-sensei-!”_ Claude finally managed to speak after a few moments of gathering his breath, leaning up towards one of Byleth’s gloved hands. “Sensei, _p-please-!”_

It wasn’t a beg for his teacher to stop, more Claude was begging him to _continue_ what he was doing. For once, Byleth nodded and gave in to his commands, grinding against his hips at a harder and faster pace than before. Claude let out a sharp moan and slightly arched his back, his head falling backwards and his mouth agape for a brief moment before tilting his head back up. Once again, Byleth’s gloved hand came into his view and Claude couldn’t resist the urge any longer.

Leaning closer to Byleth’s gloved hand as light pants and moans left his lips, Claude’s mouth soon met the soft fabric and he bit down at the end of one of the clothed fingertips. He could feel Byleth’s heated gaze on him, and he wasted to time in slowly removing the glove off his hand with his mouth. Though Claude was extremely worked up, he made sure to go at a tantalizingly slow pace compared to his teacher’s hard and fast grinding on his hips, and he could feel Byleth getting more and more irritated with just how slow he was going. Though he was slow, Claude eventually took the glove off Byleth’s hand, letting it dangle from in between his teeth for a few moments before letting it drop to his chest.

_“S-shit…”_ His teacher cursed under his breath, a new hint of deep red spreading across his face as his eyes blew wide with lust. “You’re gonna make me come at this rate doing stuff like that--”

Claude chuckled, a small smirk arising onto his lips despite his heavy panting and occasional light moans. “T-then just shut me-- _AH!_ U-up and do j-just _that-!”_

_“With pleasure.”_

Without warning, Byleth forced two of his now ungloved fingers into Claude’s mouth, a surprised yelp-mixed moan escaping his lips from the sudden intrusion. They began to prod open his mouth, pressing against his tongue and allowing any moans or pants that he was attempting to suppress escape with ease as he began to thrust hard and fast against Claude’s hips. The sound of Claude’s moans mixed with the sound of Byleth’s occasional grunts of pleasure mingled with the sound of clothes ruffling, and Claude knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He could feel his cock stiffen underneath his clothes, and he could tell his undergarments were soaked with precum from the intense pleasure. All he could do was let Byleth know he was close by letting out more moans of pleasure, his tongue prodding against Byleth’s fingers and coating them with saliva.

With his other gloved hand now grasping onto Claude’s hip, Byleth grinded against his hips a few more times before Claude sharply arched his back, finally reaching his breaking point. A breathy moan filled the entire room and his eyes rolled to the back of his head, his body jolting as he reached his climax. As his teacher’s fingers still prodded his mouth, Claude couldn’t help but bite down on them as he rode out his orgasm, suddenly hearing Byleth letting out a breathy moan himself and grinding hard one last time before his own body shook. He too had reached his peak, rutting against Claude a few more times as they both rode out their climaxes.

Nothing but soft pants now filled the heated room for a few minutes before Byleth finally retracted his fingers from Claude’s mouth, an obvious tint of red across his cheeks as his eyes started down at his now bleeding fingers.

“S-sensei,” Claude was the first one to speak, sitting up slightly and allowing an apologetic look to spread across his face as he saw the state his teacher’s fingers were in. “I’m so s-sorry! I didn’t mean to bite down on them-!”

“You…” Byleth spoke to himself, still breathless and seeming to be in a bit of shock. “You made me cum by biting down on my _fingers.”_

Claude cocked his head, breathless himself while taking a moment to repeat what Byleth had just said before finally realizing what his teacher had just confessed.

“W-w… _What?”_

Byleth turned his gaze away, quickly snatching the glove from Claude’s chest and swiftly placing it back over his hand. “You heard me… Don’t make me repeat it.”

“Oh, you don’t need to.” Claude let out a tired laugh, managing to sit up properly now that he regained some of his strength while wrapping his arms around Byleth waist. “I already have it engraved in my head that you are a _masochist._ You love the pain don’t you, Sensei? _”_

_“Claude.”_ Byleth warned, though there was no anger in his tone. Instead, he sounded tired, and Claude couldn’t help but laugh at the expression on his face. It was rather _cute,_ and he couldn’t help but want to lean up and press a kiss onto his nose.

He didn’t, however. As much as Claude genuinely wanted to do that… It didn’t feel right, so he bit down on his tongue before he allowed his brain to perform his actions. Instead, Claude let out another small laugh and removed his hands from Byleth’s waist, making sure his clothes weren’t dirty from the whole ordeal before letting out a sigh.

“Sensei, it’s laaaaaaaate!” Claude complained, and he pouted as he stared into Byleth’s eyes. “Our tutoring session once again went over time! How could you do this to your poor student?!”

“Consider it _your_ fault since you distracted me while putting books away.” Byleth grumbled as he too made sure his clothes were in orderly fashion before getting up from Claude, reaching a hand down towards Claude. He happily took it, getting up on his own feet and stumbling for a short moment before regaining his balance. He bones ached from the post-orgasm nostalgia, but it wasn’t something Claude couldn’t take. 

“I’ll take the blame, sure.” Claude winked before turning his body towards the door, “...Just as long as we do some more _hands on tutoring_ from now on.”

As Claude walked over towards the door exiting the office, he turned around one last time to shoot Byleth an all too knowing gaze full of intent. He met his teacher’s gaze which had a hint of fiery passion within them, and he saw a small smirk arise onto his lips as he sat down in his chair behind the desk. Byleth laced his hands together and rested his chin on top of them, tilting his head slightly before replying to Claude’s proposition.

“More hands on tutoring, you say…” Byleth let out a soft sigh, his tone suddenly going deep. _“My, my_ . You must have been reading my mind. No wonder you’re my _favourite_ student, my dear Claude.”

Claude couldn’t help but let his body visibly shudder from his tone, and he opened the door and stepped out before turning his head once more and biting down on his lower lip.

“...As always, _Sensei.”_

Even as Claude closed the door behind him, he could still feel his teachers gaze burning on him as he made his way back towards his room for the night.

Claude couldn’t wait to see just what methods of _hands on teaching_ Byleth had in store for him for the next few days.

* * *

As the third night of the private tutoring week approached, Claude practically _bounced_ his way towards Byleth’s office after dinner. The events that unfolded the night prior replayed in his head over and over again throughout the day, and Claude still had a hard time wrapping his head around it if he had to be honest with himself.

Did that _really_ happen? Claude thought his lustful thoughts finally got the better of him when he awoke that morning. However as soon as he looked at himself through the reflection of his mirror inside his bedroom… He could see the slight red marks wrapped around his neck from the encounter, and that was more than enough proof that Claude didn’t have a silly fantasy. He really did all of that with Byleth… _His damn teacher._

He was not ashamed of his actions, the mere fact of Claude having what seemed to be a “secret affair” with his teacher all the more excited him, and he knew Byleth felt the same way. If he didn’t, then surely he wouldn’t have rutted against his hips while making ungodly erotic faces and sounds right in front of Claude. His teacher simply could have pushed him away, told him no, even go as far as to saying he is no longer a part of Golden Dear… And yet Byleth didn’t.

In fact… Wasn’t it Byleth himself that instigated it on the first night of tutoring? Sure Claude admitted he made his teasing remarks from time to time prior to their confrontations, but Byleth was the one to seductively pull his glove off of his hand right in front of Claude. If anything, Byleth was the one to make the first _official_ move, and Claude couldn’t help but chuckle as he made his way through the hallway, _more_ than prepared for the third night of tutoring. 

If Byleth really took his words to heart… _More hands on tutoring was in store for tonight._

“Oh, Sensei…” Claude couldn’t help but speak softly to himself, leaning against the door leading to Byleth’s office. “You? Me? _My bed?_ We could be _great_ together--”

_“Oh? Could we, now?”_

Claude couldn’t help but smirk as he heard his teachers voice bellow from inside the office, hearing the lust in his tone as a shiver of anticipation ran down his spine. He eagerly opened the door, shutting it behind him and even going as far as to locking it so that their private time wouldn’t be intruded on. So far it hadn’t happened yet, but all it would take is a single stroke of bad luck… And Claude didn’t want to risk that, even if the thrill of getting caught excited him.

Stepping into the office, Claude’s gaze met Byleth’s and the sexual tension once again ignited. His teacher was sat at his desk with textbooks at the ready, and there was a small smirk on his lips as his eyes seemed to be already be taking Claude’s clothes off. Claude allowed a soft laugh to escape his lips, and he slowly strutted his way towards the chair that was right next to Byleth, sitting down while stretching his arms out in front of him.

“I really believe the three combinations together would heed _excellent_ results.” Claude continued, winking at his teacher. “We should try it _together_ some time, if you’d like.”

_“Perhaps.”_ Byleth purred, “But let it be for another time. For now… We have _work_ to do.”

As much as Claude wished they could have just proceeded to the more _pleasurable_ events of their night, they knew they had to get the dirty work done first before messing around. With a soft sigh, Claude nodded and began to get to work.

The two didn’t ignore the hot air around each other, however. They were both very aware of it and were already desperate to seek release.

“You have to be careful with some units, Claude.” Byleth continued to tutor him as the hours passed by, “While also taking into account with how far they can move, you must be aware of their strengths and weaknesses. It is essential in the heat of battle.”

“Mmm…” Claude nodded, though he was beginning to stare off into space. His teacher continued to lecture him though despite this.

“You are essentially the role of tactitioner, Claude. Though you’ll have others who say and do commands, at the end of the day they listen to the words that come from your mouth. You are the leader, their _commander._ ” Byleth sighed, and Claude suddenly heard rustling from beside him “That being said… _How about we practice that commanding tone of yours?”_

Before Claude entirely process what Byleth had meant, he suddenly felt a presence on top of his legs, and Byleth had moved himself so that he was sitting on top of Claude’s lap. Claude let out a gasp and grasped the sides of his chair, the feeling of Byleth straddling his hips already sending shockwaves of excitement down his entire being. Byleth seemed rather amused, and he smirked as he wrapped his arms around Claude’s neck, a soft sigh escaping his lips.

“What? No need to look so shocked, my dear _student_ .” Byleth spoke in a tone that was nothing but _lustfull, “_ This is all part of the _tutoring session._ And wasn’t it you that mentioned yesterday that you wanted more _hands on_ tutoring?”

Now that Claude had gotten past the initial shock, he allowed a heated smirk of his own to tug at the corners of his lips. He slowly felt his arms wrap around Byleth’s hips and tug him as close as he could to his body, their chests now touching as Claude leaned closer towards Byleth’s face.

“Of course, how could I forget?” Claude spoke in a low pur, and he could feel Byleth’s body shudder from his tone. “I’ve always wanted to my teacher to guide me with his precious _hands_ while teaching.”

“If that’s what you want, all you need to do is _command.”_ Byleth licked his lips, tilting his head up just out of reach for Claude to kiss him. “Command me, Claude. Tell me what to do. After all… _I’ll do anything you want as you’re the leader this time.”_

Claude certainly couldn’t deny his teacher. After all, this _was_ the hands on tutoring both his body and mind yearned for, and Claude’s body had already began reacting to Byleth’s advances. Letting out a hot sigh against Byleth’s neck, Claude leaned closer towards it and allowed his tongue to graze across the gentle skin, hearing a well deserved gasp coming from his teachers mouth.

“Then, in that case…” Claude’s hand began to travel up Byleth’s chest, his tone dark and straight to the point. “I demand you to touch my needy _cock._ That’s an _order.”_

Byleth let out a chuckle, “Of course, my precious _Claude.”_

Without wasting anymore time, Claude felt his teacher’s hand travel down, their chests separating so that Byleth could trail his gloved hand across his clothed chest. It slowly made its way down to his hips, reaching towards his pants. They carefully unbuckled his belt and pants and teasingly made their way into his undergarments, Claude letting out a sharp hiss as he finally felt his teacher’s hand grasp around his already stiffening cock. Byleth pulled it out and stared down at it, a hot sigh leaving his lips as grazed his thumb over the tip.

“Already this hard because of _me?”_ Byleth teased, and Claude let out a soft moan as he felt his thumb graze over the tip of his cock once more.

“H-how could I _not?”_ Claude spoke in a husk whisper, dropping his tone another octave as he leaned closer to Byleth’s ear. “I’ve been thinking about you _all day,_ after all.”

“How _dirty_.” Byleth chuckled, “You are such a needy boy...”

Instead of answering to Byleth verbally, Claude leaned as close as he could to his teacher’s neck and bit down onto it, sucking on the skin carefully and lapping at the now darkening spot eagerly. He felt Byleth not only shudder from the feeling, but react by slowly beginning to move his hand at a constant speed along Claude’s length. Claude let out a moan, his hips instinctively rolling up from the sweet sensation as his tongue continued to graze along Byleth’s skin. He decided to bite down on another spot, marking his teacher with another dark hickey against his pale skin which only excited Claude all the more. He pulled back from his neck with a hot sigh, his eyes clouding with lust as he stared at the two marks in awe.

“What a naughty student you are, Claude.” Byleth snapped Claude out of his heated trance, feeling a hot breath against his own neck now. “Marking your precious teacher up? Do you want me all to yourself _that_ bad?”

Claude let out a chuckle, though it was interrupted with a moan as he felt Byleth’s hand increase in speed. “I want Sensei _all_ to myself.”

“So selfish…” Byleth spoke in a low tone, and Claude rolled his hips once more. “A naughty student like you needs to be _punished.”_

Before Claude could question what punishment he had in mind, Byleth suddenly sat up from his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist, tugging Claude from his seat and slamming him onto his desk. He was a bit shocked from the sudden maneuver, a gasp leaving his lips as he no longer felt his hand wrapped around his heat and felt his back hit the desk. Still startled, he let out yet another gasp as he felt his pants suddenly be tugged down, only loosely hanging off one of his legs as his legs were forced wide open. Claude’s straining erection was now in full view, and suddenly his face became a deep crimson from the realization.

Above him, holding his legs wide open and kneeling down between his legs, Byleth smirked and stared up at Claude with his careful gaze. He saw a flicker of heat within those deep blue orbs and he couldn’t help but tremble at the sight, his hand reflectively grasping onto the edge of the desk in anticipation.

“Didn’t I say this was an exercise?” Byleth suddenly spoke, a soft sigh rolled off his lips as he shook his head. “Don’t tell me my dear student forgot.”

“F-forget what?!” Claude spoke in a rush, and Byleth simply sighed once more.

“I told you we are practicing that commanding tone of yours.” His teacher rolled his eyes, taking his hands of Claude’s legs for a moment in order to remove the glove off his right hand. “You really do forget when the blood rushes to your head, _don’t you?”_

Throwing his glove aside, Byleth once again pushed Claude’s legs wide open as his head hovered right next to his leaking cock. It was begging for attention, and Byleth definitely took note of it, because the next minute Claude felt a hot breath on his length which allowed a moan to slip past his lips, his heat twitching from the intimate gesture.

“Remember, Claude…” Byleth teased, his lips dangerously close to the tip of Claude’s cock. “If you want something, you need to use that _commanding_ tone of yours.”

Though Claude may have forgotten Byleth’s words due to the heat of the moment, he still felt rather frustrated over the fact he allowed his teacher to toy with him so easily. Claude was a man who never let his guard down, and yet here was, completely vulnerable and near powerless against his own teacher. It wasn’t like him at all, and bit down all the embarrassment in favor to turning the scenario into something far more pleasing to _him._

He would follow Byleth’s orders… But Claude was going to make sure his teacher was going to _choke_ on his words.

“Since you’re so _eager_ to heed by my commands…” Claude spoke in a sultry whisper, his hand reaching and grasping a lock of Byleth’s hair. It felt incredibly soft in his hands, and he stared at him with a commanding gaze. “You do a whole lot of talking, even if you are my teacher. So why don’t you shut up that pretty little mouth of yours and use those lips around my _cock?”_

Byleth visibly shuddered from Claude’s words and a soft gasp left his lips as his eyes were clouded over with immediate lust. His teacher let out a soft chuckle and nodded his head, slowly lowering his mouth towards Claude’s twitching cock while a soft whisper slipped past his lips.

“I’ve always wondered how you would react when your teacher finally got his mouth wrapped around your precious _cock.”_

Claude kept his gaze on his teacher, making sure he did exactly as he was told as he slowly descended onto his heat. Byleth experimentally licked at his tip a few times, Claude letting out a few soft gasps at both the sight and feeling, before slowly wrapping his mouth around the tip and slowly descending down. It was a slow, tantalizing pace, but the feeling of his teachers mouth slowly but surely sucking in his entire length was enough to make him let out a breathy moan, his head tilting back as he felt the heat wrap around his cock. The hand in Byleth’s hair tightened, and eventually his teacher had taken in his entire heat by the time he looked back down on the sight before him.

_“S-shit…”_ Claude panted, tugging at his teacher’s hair in order to encourage him. “The teacher doing the dirty work for once? How _admirable.”_

He couldn’t help but let his witty side get the better of him, but Claude knew it would only encourage his teacher all the more. Sending him a knowing gaze, Byleth simply stared up at him for a brief moment before beginning to slowly bob his head up and down, a soft hum coming from the back of his throat as he began to get to work.

_“A-aah-!”_ Claude let out yet another breathy moan, instinctively rolling his hips at the sensation. It wasn’t just due to the fact that he was getting a blowjob, but it was more of the fact that it was Byleth, _his teacher,_ was doing this to him. The last thing Claude would have ever expected, even in his wildest fantasies, was to see and feel his beloved teacher’s mouth wrapped around his cock, his tongue grazing up and down his heat. He knew he shouldn’t be shocked anymore, and yet as he held his hand in Byleth’s soft black locks, watching him bob his head up and down all while occasionally humming around his length…

_“S-sensei…”_ Claude breathed out, his voice trembling from the pleasure. “...So good-!”

Byleth hummed in response to his words, bobbing his head up and down at a faster pace than before. Claude absolutely loved the sensation his body was feeling, soft pants and moans leaving his lips with ease as he watched his teacher with a lustful gaze. Though it felt good… Claude couldn’t help but want a little more. After all... Wasn’t _he_ the one in charge? He was needing of something a little _more._

_“Oi.”_

Claude suddenly tugged Byleth’s hair, lifting his head up and feeling his lips release from his cock with a loud pop. Byleth gasped for air as he was held up by Claude’s grasp, his lips red and wet with saliva and precum as Claude took a moment to take the sight in. It was absolutely eroctic, and the mere sight of it was enough to make his cock twitch with delight. 

“Use your tongue and hand more.” Claude commanded his teacher, “That’s an order. _Now get back to work.”_

Before Byleth could say anything, Claude shoved his head back down onto his needy cock and felt the heat once again wrap around it, jerking his hips upward and uncaring about the fact he had just made his teacher gag from the sudden movement. Obeying Claude’s commands, Byleth began to use his tongue more, occasionally sucking on the tip and maneuvering his tongue along the slit of his cock before plunging it deep back within his mouth. His ungloved hand began to work the base of his heat with careful fingers, and eventually Claude could feel the tip of his cock touching the back of his teacher’s throat. The feeling was all too good, and now the soft moans had turned into loud, heated messes, echoing off the walls of the office with ease.

_“I’m s-so close-!”_ Claude managed to warn Byleth through his heated outbursts, and he once again fixated his commanding gaze onto his teacher as he watched his mouth work at his length. “Y-you better swallow e-everything that comes out, o-okay? _Everything.”_

It was another command, his final one, and Claude couldn’t wait to see his teacher fulfill it.

With Byleth focusing his eyes now solely on Claude, their gazes locked with each other, he pushed his cock all the way into his mouth while working his tongue around his length. His fingers continued to work at the base of his cock with ease, them and his lips wet with saliva and precum as Claude slowly thrust his hips to enhance to pleasure. With Byleth’s occasional hums and the tip of his length hitting the back on Byleth’s mouth, Claude finally felt himself reach his peak. Grasping onto his teachers hair, Claude pushed his head against his cock hard and let out one last lewd moan, shutting his eyes from the sensation and feeling his heat release into Byleth’s mouth.

Claude felt Byleth choke up on his cock as he released his load, but he made no attempts whatsoever in pulling away. Instead, Claude felt his teacher swallow up everything he let out, and he couldn’t help but let out a small whimper as his tongue lapped up all the contents. Slowly releasing his hand from Byleth’s hair, Claude leaned back on his arms and gasped for air as his teacher carefully lifted his head from his cock, a gasp leaving his lips as he began to slowly get his breath back.

Byleth’s cheeks were stained a deep red, and his swollen lips glistened with saliva and cum. Much to Claude’s delight, he had swallowed everything his cock had released, and he instinctively reached out towards his teacher and began to pat down the patch of hair he had messed up while grasping.

“Was that up to your standards, Sensei?” Claude questioned, a tired smile spreading across his face as Byleth sighed. He wiped his lips with the back of his ungloved hand before reaching for the dropped glove and swiftly placing it back onto his now clean fingers.

“You get a passing grade from me.” Byleth spoke in a hushed tone, Claude detecting a bit of strain in his voice. “You best get yourself cleaned up before heading out of my office. You look… _Quite the mess.”_

Claude blushed, stuttering. “W-well what about you? Don’t you want any _work_ done?”

“Not tonight…” Byleth simply sighed, though his gaze said otherwise. “Just… Return the favor _tomorrow.”_

Claude couldn’t help but let out a soft laugh at his teacher’s remark, and he could even see the smallest of smiles tug at Byleth’s lips. His heart did a tiny skip at the sight, and he took a few moments to make sure he had regained some strength before sitting up on the desk and beginning to sort himself out.

“Well... You get a pass from me as well, Sensei.” Claude joked, sending Byleth a knowing smirk as he pulled up his pants. “That was well and truly… _A job well done.”_

“A student? Grading a _teacher?”_ Byleth’s smile only grew across his face as he picked up one of the books, “You certainly are a little _trouble maker,_ aren’t you?”

Claude rolled his eyes, finally standing up and stretching his aching joints out in front of him before picking up a book himself, helping his teacher clean up the office.

“For you, Sensei? _Always.”_

* * *

“Hm… This isn’t right.”

Byleth let out a gentle sigh, shaking his head as his gaze grazed the papers in front of him. They were sprawled across his desk and several of the pages had red marking across them; corrections that needed to be made. Earlier today, the Black Eagles had taken a test and he was in the middle of grading the many papers, taking much longer than usual. Grading tests was usual a long and grueling process for Byleth, however today… It was a bit _harder_ than usual.

Because of the large workload, Byleth unfortunately had to cancel his plans with Claude as he really needed to finish the grading before the next class period. It pained him to do so, the past three nights of private tutoring with Claude were… Rather _lovely,_ if Byleth had to be honest. And though in the back of his mind he knew he should have been ashamed of his actions, he couldn’t help but think that the thrill of having a little bit of _fun_ with one of his students, especially _Claude,_ was rather exciting.

There wasn’t any other student Byleth felt this way about. Claude was a rare exception, and he thought of him more than just a dear student of his. Sure the man was jokingly flirting with him at first, and Byleth had to admit he was a bit taken aback from his teasing, but in the back of his mind, especially when Claude jokingly said to choke him… Byleth slowly began to seriously think about his remarks.

For how long now did Byleth have these… _Heated_ thoughts about Claude?

Letting out a hot sigh, Byleth bit down on his lower lip and felt himself sink into his chair. There was a heat wrapped around him below, and suddenly the sound of a soft hum and slurp pulled him out of his strained thoughts. He didn’t forget about the man below his desk, Byleth simply was a tad bit distracted for a while grading the many tests sprawled out in front of him. However, now that his attention was now directed towards the heat underneath his desk… His eyes clouded over with lust and a soft moan rolled off his lips.

“C-Claude…” Byleth moaned out his name, reaching his hand underneath the table and grabbing a lock of brown hair. “You’re doing a _splendid_ job under there.”

Seeing Claude’s green orbs peak from below sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine, and Byleth let out a hot sigh as he grasped onto his hair to spur him on. Claude was no means an expert with blowjobs, and it was that mere fact that only turned Byleth on all the more. He was making an absolute mess; saliva and precum dripped down from his mouth and he eagerly licked up and down Byleth’s shaft. His hands held onto the base of his cock as Claude curiously continued to lick at Byleth’s hardening erection, and he eventually wrapped his mouth around the entirety of his cock once more.

_“Hn-!”_ Byleth jerked his hips, throwing his head back while a breathy moan left his lips. His other hand, which had now dropped the pen onto the desk, reached for Claude’s hair as he felt him bob his head up and down, slurps mixed with hums filling the room as Byleth watched his dear student’s performance with a lustful heat. He tried his best to keep his voice down, to keep his hips from thrusting in and out of Claude’s mouth, but watching his cock move in and out of his students mouth was beginning to be too much for him.

Grasping onto Claude’s hair with both of his hands, Byleth finally lost his composure. Without warning, he pushed Claude’s head down onto his cock more and began to thrust hard. Claude let out a muffled groan as Byleth felt his length thrust in and out of Claude’s mouth, the feeling of his tip hitting the back of his beloved students throat earning a well deserved moan slipping past his lips. Byleth knew he should have been taking it easy since Claude was… Rather _inexperienced,_ but Byleth couldn’t help it.

_“C-Claude…”_ Byleth moaned his name, continuing to thrust in and out of Claude’s mouth. “S-so good for me-!”

Grasping onto his legs, Claude let out a choked moan and continued to let his mouth be toyed with. With the sight of Claude taking in his cock so well despite holding back his tears, Byleth began to feel the heat pool up at his abdomen. He was so very close to his peak and now breathy moans had replaced the soft pants that left his lips. His eyebrows knitted in concentration as he continued to plunge his cock deep within Claude’s mouth, and even Byleth couldn’t deny the deep crimson that spread across his cheeks. This was all his student’s doing; this was all because of Claude, the only student that could _unravel_ him like this.

Claude opened his eyes and stared up at Byleth, and seeing those green orbs clouded with pure bliss was more than enough to make him reach his peak. Thrusting one last time into Claude’s mouth, Byleth buckled over and felt his seed release into Claude’s mouth.

Byleth saw Claude shudder, his hands shaking as he continued to grasp onto his legs as he swallowed up all of the contents. The sight of it was truly mesmerizing, and Byleth knew he wouldn’t be forgetting about it anytime soon. Such an ungodly sight made by his student-- No, _Claude--_ was almost enough to make Byleth hard again, but he knew he shouldn’t push Claude too hard. Finally panting heavily, Byleth removed his hands from Claude’s hair and sat back in his chair, eventually Claude himself releasing his length from his mouth and letting out a fit of coughs.

“...Claude…” Byleth continued to catch his breath, “I-I’m so sorry, I-I went too far--”

“D-don’t apologize, Sensei.” Claude shook his head, and Byleth nearly let out a gasp when he saw cum dribble down his cheek. He smirked, “Just couldn’t hold yourself back, huh?”

Byleth covered his mouth, staring at anything else but Claude at his waist. “...When I said you could _return_ that favor, I didn’t literally mean you could suck me off.”

“But I _wanted_ to, Sensei.” Claude wiped at his chin. Soon maneuvering himself from under the desk and sitting back down in his chair. “Don’t think you forced me to do something that I didn’t want to.”

Byleth simply sighed, removing the hand from his face once he felt like his face had calmed down enough to replace his heated expression with is usual stoic one. Finally no longer clouded with lust and cleaning himself up, Byleth resumed where he had left off, picking up the red pen and scooching closer to his desk now that there was no longer a figure underneath him. He got back to work on grading the tests, and he could feel Claude’s careful gaze watching his every move as he sat next to him.

“...Do you think you’re going to finish grading those papers tonight, Sensei?” Claude questioned, placing his arms onto the table and laying his head on top of them while keeping his gaze on Byleth. “I… Don’t want you... Overworking yourself...”

“You…” Byleth paused momentarily, his nerves quite irked from Claude all of a sudden. Not because of the fact he was distracting him from his work, but because Byleth couldn’t exactly stand Claude calling him ‘Sensei’ anymore. It felt wrong, especially given the fact that behind closed doors they were having what was most definitely called a secret affair. Heaven knows what would happen if the two were caught in the act, more specifically what the other students would think of Claude if word got out. The mere thought of the consequences began to weigh heavily on his mind, and Byleth nearly thought about telling Claude they should stop what they were doing.

However… Just as Byleth turned to face Claude, he felt his heart skip a beat. Claude’s eyes were closed and he was lightly snoring away, his now messed up hair laying partly over his face as he slept away. It was a different sight than the other moments they had before, and Byleth’s chest began to ache with a whole new desire that was more powerful than all the previous times. It wasn’t anything lustful, it was simply the desire to protect Claude with all his heart.

Reaching his hand to run through Claude’s hair, Byleth felt his heart hammer away all the more as he felt his gloved hand comb through his brown locks. There were times where Byleth simply forgot they were being trained to face the dangers of war, and that they were young adults who were just beginning their lives as leaders or soldiers of their countries. Claude was to be the leader of Leicester in some time and it was Byleth’s sole duty to make sure he is more than prepared to succeed the throne. And if he were to fail somehow in doing so…

Byleth wouldn’t be able to look at himself. Let alone forgive himself.

There would come a day where Claude would leave the academy as well, much like all his students. Would he be able to see Claude again after graduation? Would he continue to grow without Byleth by his side? Byleth didn’t want to think about it; the mere thought of it made him sick to his stomach the more he thought about it, and he began to have restless thoughts during the night. Byleth wanted to continue seeing Claude grow, become an admirable and strong man that cared about his people with all the love and care in the world. Claude had a big heart despite having a side to him that Byleth simply couldn’t let his guard down, and without realizing it, that cunning man had made his way into both his mind and _heart._

Byleth couldn’t deny the fact that he always wanted to be by Claude’s side. Through the heat of battle _and_ through the daily things in life.

“Is… Is this _okay?”_ Byleth whispered to himself, continuing to run his hands through Claude’s hair. Was it okay to have these conflicted feelings about his student? And for how long had he felt this strong desire to protect Claude? He didn’t feel that way about any of his other students, when they joke around Byleth never cracked a smile. However, when Claude shamelessly jokes around with him, making obscene remarks that he couldn’t tell were jokes or actually attempts of flirting, Byleth couldn't help but crack the smallest of hidden smiles, even letting a small laugh escape his lips if no one way paying attention.

And when Claude smiled… Oh the things it did to his chest. Byleth couldn’t get enough of his smile, his laugh, and… Enough of the sound of Claude’s voice. If anything, it was the one thing Byleth looked forward to everyday when it came to teaching.

It only occurred to Byleth there and then that it was more than a desire to protect Claude, and he felt his heart painfully hammer against his chest as his hand pushed the hair away from his face.

“...You don’t have to call me Sensei anymore, Claude.” Byleth continued to whisper, a deep red beginning to spread across his face. “Behind these closed doors… You don’t have to call me _Sensei.”_

Claude stirred in his sleep, nuzzling against Byleth hand before a soft hum left his lips. Byleth’s heart fluttered at the slight, and the smallest of smiles tugged at the corners of his lips as he watched Claude with an admirable gaze.

It wasn’t only the power to protect Claude that plagued his mind. It was…

“Please… From now on… Call me _Byleth.”_

* * *

The tutoring days passed easily, much to Claude's delight at first. The fifth and sixth went as expected, more _hands on_ tutoring was in store for Claude and he couldn’t get enough of Byleth’s commanding presence. He took control of him and integrated their heated messes into his lectures, and as they passed the hours of study with much needed released… 

...The final day of tutoring approached.

As much as Claude enjoyed the past six days, he walked down the empty hallways to Byleth’s office with a heavy heart. He knew he should be excited, however the thought of it being their last time having privacy with one another weighed heavily on his mind. If tutoring had finished, then certainly that meant an end to whatever they had, right?

Claude shook his head, frowning at his thoughts that were weighing him down. Why was he thinking so seriously about it in the first place anyways? This was all part of the tutoring regiment anyways, so it should all be fine and dandy. And yet every step he took approaching Byleth’s office, the more dread and fear began to settle in his being. A shaky sigh left Claude’s lips, and as he approached the door to Byleth’s office… His hand trembled as he reached out towards the door handle.

It stopped as it was about to grasp it, and Claude felt his body freeze.

He didn’t want it to end. 

Whatever they had… Claude didn’t want it to end.

If he walked through this door… The fate was already sealed. It was already sealed from the very beginning, Claude knew that, and yet he allowed himself to get caught up in the heat of the moment and now he was feeling the consequences weigh heavily on his mind. Did he think of Byleth more than just his mere teacher? Now, more than ever, Clade certainly did. Never in his life did he see Byleth smile more than ever, express emotions rather than that stoic teacher gaze he had grown so accustomed to. Sure, it might have all just started in the heat of the moment between the two of them, and the dangers of getting caught were more than enough to heed a warning to the two of them… But that still didn’t stop them. 

Claude wanted to continue what they had. For as long as possible. But he knew it was impossible, just simple wishful thinking on his part. In the end, he knew there would come a day he would leave the academy, and Byleth would teach a new generation of students. And the mere thought of it shattered his heart.

For what he could do just to have his teacher stay by his side through thick and thin.

Finally sucking in a deep breath, Claude finally mustered up the willpower to open the door and forced himself into the room.

“Good evening, Sensei.” Claude forced a smile onto his face, strutting into the room after shutting the door behind him. “Are you ready for our… F-final night of tutoring?”

Claude absolutely hated how his voice trembled as he spoke, and he quickly masked it with a fake cough. He couldn’t tell whether Byleth took notice of it or not, his teacher’s gaze was fixated on one of the textbooks on his desk as Claude greeted him. Nevertheless, Byleth sighed and gestured Claude over by waving his hand, Claude obeying his orders and sliding down into the chair next to him.

“Of course, let’s get to work.” Byleth’s tone was straight to the point, and he wasted no time and began the lecture. “We’ll go over everything briefly before I hand you over the test you failed. If you pass, which you should… The week of tutoring will be _over.”_

Claude bit down on his lower lip and averted his gaze as Byleth continued to go over the material he had studied the past week. He listened with open ears and paid careful attention to his teacher’s review, but in the back of his mind Claude feared what was to come after the end. 

In the end… It really would just all end in an instant, wouldn’t it?

After an hour of Byleth going over the material, he was handed the test and he got right to work. Claude hated the way his hand trembled as he began to write with the pencil, sucking in a shaky breath as he attempted to work through his troubled thoughts. He never once casted his gaze towards Byleth, and for once he couldn’t feel his teacher’s careful gaze on him. Was he just as nervous as he was perhaps? Claude quickly shoved that thought aside, he knew that even in his wildest dreams Byleth wouldn’t feel the same way as he, so Claude bit down on his tongue and continued to work through the test.

A little more than half an hour later, Claude finished up the test and handed it over to Byleth. They exchanged no words as he began to grade the test, Claude’s gaze casted down to his lap as his teacher skimmed through his test with his correcting pen at hand. Claude never saw, from the corner of his eye, Byleth touch the tip of the pen to the paper, and within ten minutes his teacher set the pen aside and _finally_ looked at Claude.

“...Perfect score.”

Letting out a relieved sigh, Claude slumped against his chair and allowed all the weight of his thoughts _finally_ come crashing down on him. That was it; it was all over within the instant Byleth had finished grading his test. Despite it all, Claude couldn’t muster the strength to properly look his teacher in the eyes or even express his feelings. And now he was going to leave it all behind.

With a heavy heart, Claude stood up from the chair and turned to face his teacher. He simply bowed, still not meeting his gaze.

“...Thank you for taking time out of your already busy schedule to help me, Sensei.”

Claude heard Byleth hum from his seat.

“...Of course, Claude.”

Nothing more was said, and Claude turned his body and began to make his way towards the door.

As he approached the door, Claude was sure he was walking on shaking ground. He bit down on his lower lip and reached a hand towards the handle, grasping it though not turning it anymore as he felt the heavy air weigh down on him. It felt wrong leaving his teacher like this; without expressing his feelings and thoughts, but a part of Claude believed it was wrong to burden Byleth with such thoughts. How on earth would his teacher react if he told him? His heart yearned for that warmth, the protection of his teacher, and most of all…

The promise that the two wouldn’t stray apart. Even if hell on earth broke loose.

Claude finally made up his mind. He wasn’t going to run away anymore. Like Byleth had taught him, he was going to face his problems head on. Like a _leader._

“...Claude?”

Hearing his teachers voice from behind, Claude let out a groan and quickly turned his body around, marching his way towards his teachers desk. Before he could let Byleth question his intentions, Claude picked up his teachers body from his chair and dragged him towards the wall, slamming his body against it and pinning his hands by the side of his head. He made sure he trapped his teacher between them, leaning closer to Byleth’s face as a deep crimson began to spread across his cheeks.

“D-do you really think I’m just going to strut out there and forget what has happened this past week?!” Claude exclaimed, his voice trembling as he looked directly into his teacher’s gaze. “Because I’m not, Sensei! How on earth am I supposed to forget when these feelings are clawing away at my _heart-!”_

“I-I…” Byleth seemed startled, but Claude quickly shut him off. He had to get his feelings across.

“Please don’t tell me you think I didn’t want _all_ of this to happen! Because I have _no_ regrets, Sensei!” Claude’s voice began to shake more, and with ease a tear fell down his face. “Because what I feel for you is more than admiration! I want you to do more than be my mentor, and I don’t want that to end even after I leave the academy and go command my land with pride and joy! I-I… I want _you_ by my side, Sensei! Through hell and back, through the wars of the future and at every given time, I want you _there!”_

Claude tore his gaze away, another tear rolling down his face now that his feelings were out. He sniffled and bit down on his lower lip in order to stop the ugly sobs that threatened to spill past his lips, ashamed that he looked so vulnerable in front of his teacher. However, he couldn’t help it. Even if his feelings weren’t mutual or threatened the relationship he had with his teacher… He would have felt more guilty keeping them bottled up, and rather than having them tear him apart from the inside he knew having them out in the open would ease his heart more than dealing with the bitter consequences.

As he casted his gaze aside, he suddenly felt something soft at the side of his cheek, and he felt his head suddenly be carefully jerked up and forced to stare at Byleth’s careful gaze. This time, however, his gaze wasn’t anything but careful and observant. Instead, it was soft and full of something Claude thought to be admiration, but it was too fond to be even that. There was a small, gentle smile on his teachers lips and… He could detect a bit of red on his pale cheeks, and Claude felt his heart skip a beat from the sight.

“Didn’t I say to call me by my name?” Byleth spoke in a gentle whisper, and Claude let out a confused yelp.

“W-what…?” Claude furrowed his eyebrows, another tear rolling down his face though not falling far enough as Byleth carefully wiped it away with his gloved thumb. Byleth let out a soft laugh, shaking his head.

“You were asleep the other day, but... “ He laced another hand behind Claude’s neck, bringing his face closer, “I told you I don’t want to be called Sensei by you anymore. Behind closed doors… I want you to call me _Byleth.”_

“S-sensei…?” Claude began, but Byleth simply shut him off by placing a finger against his lips, shushing him before continuing.

“Claude… Why do you think I chose Golden Deer? It wasn’t just because I felt my heart resonates the most with the students, but… When I thought about your smile, your laugh, charisma and care you have for the people around you, I knew I wanted to be a part of Golden Deer. Not only Golden Deer is where my heart lies…”

Byleth paused for a moment before dropping his voice another octave, and Claude could feel and hear the sincerity in his tone.

“...But my heart lies with _you,_ Claude.”

That is all Claude needed to hear in order to confirm his feelings. Byleth felt the same way, their feelings were mutual, and his heart finally felt at ease now that both of their feelings had been expressed to one another. He didn’t want to waste anymore time. Forget about the fact that the week of tutoring was now over, they didn’t need boring tutoring to pursue what they wanted or throw their feelings at one another through clouded lust, or even the mere fact that Byleth was his teacher.

From now on, the two of them knew that they were in agreeance, the same promise. Through hell and back, hand in hand… They would protect each other, side by side.

_“Sensei…”_ Claude whispered, and Byleth let out another soft laugh.

“I told you,” Byleth rolled his eyes, “Call me by my name, Claude.”

Claude couldn’t help but let out a laugh of his own, a genuine smile finally tugging at the corners of his lips. “Are you sure? It… May take some time getting used to.”

“As long as it’s confined behind these closed doors,” Byleth indicated with his eyes, “You can call me by my name.”

“And when I leave the academy…?” Claude questioned carefully, and Byleth lowered his voice to a whisper that sent his heart soaring.

“...You can still call me by my name.”

That’s all Claude needed to hear before hurriedly pressing his lips against Byleth’s, his hear thumping happily against his chest as he finally got what he had always been craving for.

As soon as their lips met, they wasted no time in deepening it, Byleth’s tongue prying Claude’s lips open and their tongues intertwining with one another. Claude wrapped his hands around Byleth’s waist white Byleth wrapped his arms around his neck, their chests pressing against each other as they panted through their heavy kiss. Feeling Byleth’s tongue rub against his sent a shiver of pleasure down his back, and Claude’s knees nearly buckled as Byleth began to suck on his lower lip. A soft moan left his lips, and Claude quickly began to maneuver their bodies backwards towards Byleth’s desk.

Feeling his back hit the desk with a soft thump, Byleth wasted no time in adjusting his position so that he was towering over Claude, hungrily indulging in their heavy kiss. His hands began to roam around his Claude’s chest, tugging at his clothes as Claude allowed it to happen. His own hands began to travel along Byleth’s body, feeling every nook and cranny through his heavy clothes before he began to tug at the clothes himself, wanting to see more as his body yearned for the heat.

“B-Byleth-!” Claude pulled away from the heavy kiss, panting heavily while regaining his breath. Byleth seemed to pause for a moment, his eyes blown wide with shock as his hands stopped unbuttoning Claude’s cloak. His gaze met Claude’s and he saw a new type of lust in his eyes, a whimper escaping his lips.

“S-say it again.” Byleth commanded in a sultry whisper, and Claude couldn’t help but smile.

_“Byleth~”_ Claude sang, and a soft groan left Byleth’s lips.

“A-again, _please-!”_

As Byleth begged Claude to say his name, he finally began to unbutton his cloak once more. Claude lifted his body up so that Byleth could toss it aside, continuing to say his name over and over again as Byleth continued to undress him. His shirt was the next thing to come off, Byleth tugging it over his head and casting that aside as well. He seemed to pause once the upper half of Claude was now nude, Byleth taking a moment to take the sight in before leaning in closer towards his chest.

“You’re so gorgeous, Claude…” Byleth whispered, and Claude could feel his warm breath against his chest. He shuddered from the feeling, though he allowed a smug smile to tug at the corners of his lips.

“Y’know… I thought I said you, I, and the _bed_ would make a great team. Not you, I, and the _desk.”_

Byleth rolled his eyes, “Still finding the time to be cocky even when I have you in such a vulnerable position like _this?”_

“Oh _Byleth,”_ Claude teased, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. “You know you _love it.”_

Letting out a groan, Byleth simply ignored Claude’s teasing and suddenly ran a hand across his nipple. Claude felt his body jerk from the sudden jolt of pleasure that ran through his body, a gasp leaving his lips as a heated smirk graced the corners of Byleth’s lips. He lifted his gaze to meet Claude’s surprised one, not a hint of irritation in his eyes anymore.

“Ah. There we go.” Byleth now teased, rolling his gloved thumb over Claude’s now stiffening nipple. _“That shut you up, didn’t it?”_

Claude didn’t even have time to respond to Byleth as he began to tease his nipple, and all he could do was let out a soft moan as he watched Byleth’s gloved hand tease it with care. Eventually, his other hand began to tease the other nipple, giving it the same treatment while his mouth now dangerously lingered towards the already swollen nipple he had been teasing prior. Claude knew what was coming next, but that still didn’t stop the shock of the sudden pleasure coursing through his body as he felt Byleth’s tongue flick at his nipple.

_“F-fuck-!”_ Claude felt his head tilt back, a moan seeping past his lips. Byleth’s tongue continued to flick against his hardened nipple a few more times before he felt his lips wrapped around it, beginning to suck on it gently. Another moan slipped past Claude’s lips, the sensation sending shockwaves of pleasure down his body as one nipple was toyed by Byleth’s mouth and the other with his gloved hand. He soon switched it up and gave the other nipple the same treatment with his mouth, this time eagerly licking at his nipple instead of carefully flicking at it before sucking on it.

Within no time, not only Claude’s nipple were rock hard, but he could feel his straining erection within his pants. Byleth must of took note of just how painfully hard he was, and he experimentally rutted against his clothed cock as he released Claude’s nipple with a pop. A breathy moan slipped past his lips, and he eagerly rutted back against Byleth to let him know that he well and truly wanted it.

“Now, now…” Byleth teased, taking a moment to catch his breath. “We need to make sure you’re prepared before getting to the heavy stuff.” He sighed, “The last thing I want is you getting hurt because of _me.”_

Claude could hear the concern and sincerity in Byleth’s voice, and he couldn’t help but feel his heart skip a beat at the sound of it. He let out a soft sigh, raising his hand up to run through Byleth’s hair and allow his fingers to intertwine through the soft locks. Byleth looked up and met Claude’s gaze, and Claude let out a gentle laugh.

“It’s okay, Byleth.” Claude couldn’t get enough of saying his name, so he took every chance to say it. “It’s you so I’m okay… _We’ll be okay.”_

Leaning upwards, Claude pressed his forehead against Byleth’s in an intimate gesture, pressing a soft kiss onto his lips. Byleth blushed from the action, though he too returned the smile and pressed a soft kiss onto Claude’s nose.

“Please let me know if anything feels uncomfortable, I mean it.” Byleth spoke in a sultry whisper, once again pressing a kiss onto Claude, this time his lips. “I’ll stop. _I promise.”_

Claude wasn’t going to oppose his proposition, but he knew the whole ordeal was going to be somewhat uncomfortable no matter what Byleth did. He knew this from the beginning as he did research on the matter, even testing it out himself on occasion just to attempt to get used to the feeling. Nevertheless, he would promise to let Byleth know if anything felt too much for him, though he _definitely_ didn’t want him to stop no matter what.

Nodding his head, Byleth wasted no time in pulling Claude into another heated kiss, their tongues intertwining with one another once more as his hands once again began to explore Claude’s body.

There was something about Byleth’s gloves hands traveling across his body that excited Claude beyond belief. It was far more intriguing than his bare hands, and the soft fabric against his hot skin gave him a new sensation that sent shivers of pleasure down his spine. Byleth’s hands continued to work around his chest, eventually falling to his hips where he began to carefully unbutton his pants, pulling away from the heavy kiss in order to tug away both his pants and undergarments. He casted them aside, and Claude was finally completely naked on top of Byleth’s desk.

Claude could feel Byleth’s gaze travel across his body, finally landing on his straining erection that desperately seeked attention. Though a bit embarrassed, Claude bit down on it and instead followed where Byleth’s gaze traced his body. Byleth let out a hot sigh, removing his gloves and tossing them aside where he had placed Claude’s clothes. Claude let out a soft gasp at the sight, visibly shuddering as he knew that meant Byleth was about to get well and truly _dirty._

“Does the sight of me taking my gloves off really turn you on?” Byleth questioned, and Claude couldn’t lie to him. He nodded, a heated smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

“It's incredibly _hot,_ Byleth.” Claude admitted, raising an eyebrow. “It means that you’re about to make a real mess.”

_“Of course.”_ Byleth purred, and Claude once again shuddered from his deepening tone. “Can’t afford to get my precious gloves dirty with your _contents.”_

Claude laughed, “Oh… We’ll get them dirty _another time._ I’m sure you want to.”

Letting out a soft laugh of his own, Byleth pressed one last kiss onto Claude’s lips before lowering himself down Claude’s body, carefully pressing his legs open and placing his head between his legs. It reminded Claude of the first time he sucked him off, and his cock twitched in delight at the thought and anticipation. Byleth took note of how it reacted, and he blew a huff at hot air at his cock before lifting a hand and wrapping his fingers around the base, giving it a soft rub.

_“B-Byleth…”_ Claude trembled from his touch, his hands grasping onto the edge of his desk as he opened his legs wider for him. Byleth simply let out a delicate laugh and began to move his hand at a steady pace, his gaze locked with Claude’s as his fingers were covered with precum in no time.

“Such a _good boy_ for me…” Byleth purred, rubbing his thumb against the tip of Claude’s cock, causing him to arch his back from the sensation. “If you keep saying my name like that, I might not be able to hold myself back…”

“S-says the man who was saying a while ago he wanted t-to take it slow.” Claude spoke through gritted teeth, pants and moans filling the air as he watched Byleth get him off. “Start bein’ rough w-when you get me all n-nice and ready-!”

Removing his slick, covered hand from Claude’s cock, Claude whimpered from the loss of contact, though he knew it was for the best. There was no way in hell Claude wanted to cum before the real fun started, so in a sense he was incredibly thankful to Byleth for removing his hand. Instead, he watched him lower his hand lower towards his entrance, a shiver going down his spine as he felt his wet fingers slowly rub against his opening. Byleth took his time, making sure Claude was accustomed to the wet feeling before pressing one of the coated fingers into his entrance, a hiss escaping Claude’s lips as an uncomfortable feeling washed over him.

“Please bear with me…” Byleth whispered, his mouth maneuvering towards his cock and pressing a soft kiss onto the tip. “This is going to feel weird for a while, but I _promise_ it’ll start feeling better soon.”

Claude didn’t trust his words, so instead he bit down on his lower lip and nodded his head, allowing Byleth to continue.

Much like Byleth had said, it was quite uncomfortable. Even if Claude experimented with himself on a few occasions, the way Byleth’s finger wriggled around, beginning to spread his entrance open was a completely foreign feeling to him. His expression must have said it all to Byleth, because the next moment Claude felt a heat spread across his cock, a soft sigh leaving his hips as he realized Byleth had taken his length into his mouth. His finger continued to stretch him out as he slowly bobbed his head up and down, the uncomfortable feeling mingling with the pleasure made it just a little more bearable. Eventually, while Byleth focused on sucking the tip and flicking his tongue against the slit of his cock, he managed to place a second finger into Claude’s entrance, feeling uncomfortable for a brief moment once more before the pleasure of Byleth sucking him off overtook.

As Byleth continued to work him open, he suddenly arched his fingers and hit something within Claude, a sharp moan escaping his lips that even Claude himself had never heard before. He slapped a hand over his mouth quickly, his cock twitching in delight as he felt Byleth plunge against the same spot again with his fingers. Byleth paused momentarily and removed his mouth from Claude’s cock, a smirk on his glistening lips as he seemed rather proud of the discovery.

“Ahh…” Byleth mused to himself, loud enough to Claude to hear, however. “Right here, is it?”

Once again, Byleth plunged his fingers and once again hit the spot that sent shockwaves of pleasure down his spine. His cock twitched once more at the feeling, more precum dribbling from the tip and coating his length in a new layer. A loud, breathy moan leaked past Claude’s lips, and he stared at Byleth while panting for air.

“B-Byleth-!” Claude begged, and he simply let out a soft laugh.

“Now that I found that,” Byleth’s fingers once again went to work, “It shouldn’t be too _long_ now.”

Without realizing it, Byleth had shoved a third finger into his entrance as he worked him open, nothing but pleasure coursing through his veins as Byleth contintinued to hit the same spot over and over again. Claude trembled from the sensation, grasping onto the edge of the desk as his legs stayed wide open so Byleth could work without distraction. His cock no longer needed attention and twitched from every bolt of pleasure that came every time Byleth’s fingers hit the spot, and before he knew it, his body had grown accustomed to his fingers.

Carefully removing his fingers, Byleth let out a hot sigh and stood up. He quickly began to remove all of his clothing, starting with his heavy cloak and tossing it aside. Claude watched the process in lustful awe, watching Byleth remove his armor, belt, dresshirt, boots, and finally pants and undergarments. He had never seen him fully naked before, not even with a shirt off even during their previous encounters, and the mere sight of his teacher’s pale skin under the dim candlelight was enough to send another wave of excitement down his body.

_“Byleth…”_ Claude found himself saying his name once more in a clouded trance, and Byleth made sure all of his clothing was tossed aside before lining himself against Claude’s body, spreading his legs wide open in order to get a better angle. He leaned over Claude’s body and held a hand onto his hip, sending Claude a loving gaze before pressing a soft kiss onto his lips.

“ _Claude.”_ Byleth spoke in an alluring whisper, Claude not resisting the urge to wrap his arms around his neck. “I-I…”

His words trailed off, and suddenly Claude could see a deep red spread across his cheeks as he averted his gaze elsewhere. He couldn’t help but find Byleth _extremely_ adorable and lovable at the same time, the mere sight of him being embarrassed something that only Claude has most likely seen, and he was going to forever savor this moment to his memory. Even if from now on there would be more moments like this one, Claude would always remember the first time he made Byleth completely speechless.

“It’s okay,” Claude leaned up and pressed his lips against Byleth’s, a soft sigh leaving his lips. “I know what you mean, Byleth. _You don’t have to say it yet.”_

Byleth didn’t have to say it with words; his expressions and gestures were more than enough proof to Claude on how Byleth felt. He knew there would be a better time to express verbally how they felt, and the future held many opportunities no matter how grim it might seem from time to time. For now, Claude wanted to indulge on the sensations and be in the moment, as time would tell and prove when the right moment would be to convey their feelings for one another verbally.

With Claude pressing a soft kiss onto Byleth’s cheek, he heard him let out a soft sigh from the sensation, and grasping onto his hip with one hand and holding onto his leg with the other, Claude suddenly felt a hard heat at his entrance. He knew what it was and braced himself for what was about to come, but even if it felt uncomfortable beyond belief…

Claude was going to take it. Because he and Byleth would finally be one. _Together._

Feeling his entrance stretch out, Byleth slowly and carefully began to push his length into Claude. He felt uncomfortable from the sensation and let out a hiss from the pain, his fingernails digging into Byleth’s back as he felt himself stretch to his limit. As Byleth continued to push himself in, he pulled Claude into a heated kiss in order to distract him from the pain, Claude more than happy to have himself indulge in the sloppy kiss rather than the uncomfortable feeling spreading below. 

Although it was quite a process, Byleth soon let out a strained sigh and leaned over Claude, his bangs hanging over his face as he panted for air. He had finally had completely entered Claude, Claude himself letting out a soft moan at the feeling of Byleth’s heat deep inside him. He wiggled his hips in order to adjust to the feeling before allowing a grin to spread across his face, glancing up at Byleth and letting out a soft laugh.

_“It’s in.”_ Claude teased, and Byleth sputtered for words for a brief moment before muttering under his breath.

_“I’ll be shutting that lovely mouth of yours in a moment with your beautiful moans.”_

Byleth’s lustful, deep tone sent a shiver of anticipation down his spine. However, Claude couldn't help it and allowed another laugh to grace past his lips, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively as he wiggled his hips once more.

“Break me, _Byleth.”_

Finally, Byleth matched his smirk, and he suddenly grasped onto both his hip and leg a bit harder before his rough voice echoed through the office.

“With _pleasure,_ Claude.”

Without any more words exchanged between one another, Claude felt Byleth pull his hips back and jerk them back forward at a slow, steady pace, a soft moan leaving Claude's lips as he began to thrust his way inside of him. It still felt a tad bit uncomfortable, Claude could only admit this to himself, but seeing Byleth’s face conort in concentration as his forehead began to glisten with sweat was the one thing he needed in order to feel better. When a moan left Byleth’s lips, he felt his wilting cock sputter back to life from the mere sound, and eventually the uncomfortable numbness he had felt below began to melt into sweet pleasure.

_“S-so good-!”_ Claude exclaimed, rolling his head back as Byleth increased the speed of his thrusts. The pleasure that began to spread through his body only heightened, and now moans mixed with pants filled the heavy air of the room. He arched his back so Byleth could thrust into him at a better angle, and suddenly he felt his cock hit the spot that sent him in a fit of moans. 

Claude didn’t even bother covering his mouth with a hand, and instead he dug his fingernails into Byleth’s back as he continued to hit the same spot over and over again. His moans must have spurred Byleth on, as more moans began to slip past his own lips and his fingernails dug into Claude’s skin, angling his thrusts hard and fast into Claude’s hole.

_“B-Byleth-!”_ Claude cried out, his mouth agape with his moans escaping with ease. “You feel s-so good inside of m-me-!”

“A-and you f-feel so good a-as well-!” Byleth spoke in between grunts of pleasure, “You feel s-so good wrapped around m-my cock-!”

The hand that was holding onto Claude’s hip soon maneuvered to his leaking cock, grasping at it and beginning to pump it in rhythm to his sharp thrusts. From being toyed with on both ends, all Claude could do was continue to let the moans slip past his lips as his fingers dragged along Byleth’s back. He knew his fingernails were digging hard enough to leave marks on his skin, however the pain seemed to mix in with the pleasure for Byleth, and a lewd moan left his lips as Claude saw what could only be described as pure _bliss_ was apparent on his face. The sight was ungodly to Claude, and his body reacted by beginning to reach its peak.

“I-I’m so close, B-Byleth-!” Claude warned him, the precum of his cock now soaking Byleth’s hand and increasing the pleasure tenfold. Byleth grunted in response, leaning closer towards Byleth’s face and continuing to relentlessly plunge deep within him.

“I-it’s okay-!” Byleth spoke through soft gasps, _“Come for m-me, Claude-!”_

As Byleth spoke, his thrusts only seemed to plunge deeper inside Claude, and the sloppy sounds of skin meeting skin echoed off the walls. Claude couldn’t even begin to imagine the look on his face right now, and it certainly must have been driving Byleth over the tipping point as well. Feeling Byleth thrust into the spot over and over again that drove him over the edge while jerking him off was all too much for Claude, and he felt his demeanor slowly and surely crumble as he neared his release. Before doing so, Claude leaned up and pulled Byleth into a heated kiss, their tongues battling for dominance as Byleth thrusted hard one last time, sending Claude over the breaking point.

Moaning into the sloppy kiss, Byleth felt himself reach his orgasm and felt his cock release into Byleth’s hand. He felt himself tighten up around Byleth’s cock and a moan slipped past Byleth’s lips, his own hips coming to a sudden halt after one last sharp thrust. Claude felt something warm coat the inside of his walls, and the feeling was enough to send his body shaking. Feeling Byleth’s load release inside of him, they finally pulled away from their kiss, their lips red and glistening with saliva as they basked in the afterglow of their orgasms.

After a few minutes of catching their breath, Byleth adjusted his position and carefully slipped out of Claude. With his cock no longer inside of him, he felt something warm begin to seep out of his entrance, and Claude let out a gasp at the feeling, his face turning bright red. He attempted to close his legs to stop it, however Byleth seemed to have other ideas.

“S-shit…” Byleth cursed under his breath, clicking his tongue as he frantically searched for something to clean Claude up with. In the end, he grabbed his dress shirt and began to wipe Claude up, Claude letting a sputter of gasps escape from his mouth before the words could even form.

“Y-your shirt-!” Claude argued, and Byleth simply shook his head.

“It can be cleaned, don’t worry about it.” Byleth shushed him up, sending him a small, tired smile. “Let me do all the hard work, Claude. You just took me in, so this is the least I can do while you regain your breath.”

Claude wasn't going to deny Byleth treating him like royalty, so he allowed Byleth to do just that. He cleaned up Claude’s entrance and his release that was splattered across his stomach before wiping his own hand, turning around and tossing his now soiled shirt off to the side. Claude gasped at the sight before him; red claw marks clearly visible down Byleth’s back that would indeed take a good amount of time to heal properly. Claude felt a bit bad, it must be painful for Byleth, but his hip and leg were in no better condition. They too were red and marked up from Byleth’s strong grasp, and they stung as the cold air hit his skin.

“You… Might want to get treatment for your back tomorrow.” Claude chuckled, finally managing to find his voice despite it being rough. “Though I have _no_ idea how you’re going to explain that one.”

“I’ll treat it myself, worry about yourself first.” Byleth simply replied, seemingly spreading both his and Claude’s cloaks across the floor while balling up the rest of their clothes. Claude was just about to question what Byleth was doing before he turned his body back towards him, walking up to him and suddenly placing his hands underneath him. Without warning, Byleth picked Claude up bridal-style with ease, and Claude felt himself gasp from the being of being airborne.

“B-Byleth!” Claude exclaimed, visibly embarrassed by the gesture. “What are you _doing?!”_

Byleth simply let out a laugh Claude had never heard before, and a bold smile flashed across his face as his eyes danced with joy.

“Oh, _you know.”_ Byleth’s tone was nothing but teasing, “ _Getting back at what you did earlier this week.”_

Claude groaned, remembering the time he had picked Byleth up because he couldn’t reach the top of the bookshelf. He had forgotten momentarily that it was that silly moment that technically instigated the week of heated events, but Claude certainly didn’t regret it at all. Smiling, he allowed himself to be carried by Byleth, feeling him slowly set him down on the makeshift bed he had made with their cloaks and clothes and fall right by his side. Byleth wasted no time in wrapped his arms around Claude’s waist, and he returned the favor, smiling happily as he nuzzled his face into Byleth’s chest.

“Byleth…” Claude whispered, and he felt Byleth’s chest vibrate with soft laughter.

“Still getting used to saying my name?” Byleth questioned, and Claude nodded.

“Didn’t I say it would take some time getting used to?” Claude questioned back, and Byleth simply sighed while gazing into his eyes.

“We have many years ahead of us, Claude. Take all the time you need.”

Knowing that Byleth was going to stay by his side through all the things the world throws at them was more than enough to send Claude’s heart racing, and he couldn’t help but press a soft kiss onto Byleth’s chest as an unexpected happiness spread through his body. For the first time in forever, Claude felt as if he had found peace, and he knew that though it was a big risk doing something like this with a man that was still technically considered his teacher… He couldn’t wait for the day the two of them could fight side by side.

Not as teacher and student, but as _partners_ in the Golden Deer alliance.

Feeling Byleth’s hand stroke though his now messy hair, Claude nuzzled his head into Byleth’s chest more and felt the night drift away. Through an unexpected turn of events, Claude still couldn’t believe he was laying in Byleth’s arms feeling content with himself. It all started with him failing to study for a test, and Claude couldn’t help but thank his stupidity for once in his life that he failed that test. After all… Would he be here right now if it wasn’t for his ingenious brain?

It may have been messy, it may have been irrational, and it may have been borderline dangerous. But reality wasn’t often the way it was supposed to go. Claude knew that, in a world brinking on the verge of war everyday, he always took the days with a grain of salt. He used to fear the days he would take over the Leicester alliance as the duty of being leader weighed heavily on his mind, but knowing Byleth was the man who was guiding his future and promising to be with him every step of the way...

That’s all Claude needed to be happy and content with his life. Confined behind those closed doors, he closed his eyes and felt his heart soar away as Byleth held him in his protecting grasp.

* * *

_5 Years Later…_

“Jeez… To think that the grand lands would turn into _this.”_

Claude muttered to himself, lowering his bow as he observed the sight before him. In front of him was a land confined to a great and brutal war, the earth burning albaze in various areas as dead bodies splattered the earth in red. It was a sight Claude never in his nightmares could even imagine, one that he wished his future could never hold, but fate could not always be in his favor.

Sighing, Claude overlooked the lands and felt a presence by his side. He didn’t need to avert his gaze to know who it was despite a bit of a change in their appearance, but he couldn’t help but gradually lean his body towards the presence. Leaning against their shoulder, Claude closed his eyes and felt his weight being supported with a hand wrapping around his waist.

“It still pains me to see it turn into something like this.” Claude whispered, and the man beside him let out a sigh of his own.

“Even I, as the teacher who could have _prevented_ it… Cannot believe it has all come down to _this.”_

Claude moved his gaze to stare at Byleth, his black hair no more and instead replaced with near white color, a slight tint of green to it as it swayed in the wind. No matter how many times his eyes saw the change, Claude simply couldn’t get used to it. He had grown accustomed to those black locks during his time at the academy, and due to the sudden events he was surprised to see the black no more. Nevertheless, it was the same Byleth he had grown to love, and Byleth seemed more shocked over Claude’s drastic change in appearance over anything.

He was now all grown up, his hair longer and growing out a beard all while he also grew a few inches taller, even surpassing Byleth's height which made Claude all the more amused. Though he had grown into a man, he was still the same person Byleth had grown to love as well, and it didn’t very long for the two to connect with one another, even if it had been five years since they last saw each other.

“Didn’t I tell you not to blame yourself, Byleth?” Claude’s gaze returned to the blazing battlefield, the fire dancing in his eyes. “At the end of the day, only fate brought us here as tragic as it is. And I’m willing to sacrifice _everything_ in order to get everyone back together.”

“Just like the old days, huh…?” Byleth seemed to reminisce about the old times, though he soon shook his head. “As long as that means not sacrificing yourself and your allies, then I am with you.”

Claude sighed, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he averted his gaze towards Byleth’s. He met his blue gaze and felt his heart melt at the sight, out of everything that changed about Byleth, Claude was just glad his eyes were the same blue filled with power and knowledge. It was still the one thing he couldn’t get enough of, and he felt his hand slowly reach towards Byleth’s, gently grasping it and giving it a firm squeeze.

“With you by my side…” Claude spoke only just loud enough for Byleth to hear, “...I can do _anything.”_

Byleth smiled, returning the squeeze and rubbing his thumb against Claude’s.

“It's like you said when we first met _._ You and I... _We're great together.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Forget about choking Claude. I want Claude to choke me.
> 
> Anyways, I thought this oneshot was gonna be like 7k but I got carried away. I did some unholy lines in this fic and I have NO idea where they came from. But I hope you enjoyed! I had so much fun writing this, and I'll write more with Claude if this goes well! Maybe next time with Dimitri though, but of course more with Male Byleth if you want as well.
> 
> Feel free to ask for my discord! I would love to talk about Fire Emblem with more people (and if there are any Fire Emblem servers let me know!). Thank you! :)
> 
> TWITTER: mellow_sleeps  
> Pillowfort: formellows  
> Wattpad: raysnmuffins  
> TUMBLR (innactive): easzybakeoven


End file.
